SLCD
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: Diamond ending, yang beneran menutup kisah yang panjang nggak penting, sotoy nggak jelas, dll enjoy the last chap
1. Intro ?

SLCD

Akhirnya, Chap 1 bisa di Post juga ! jadi **Hui Na a.k.a Devina**… ini dia ! cerita yang anda tunggu tunggu ! jangan bunuh aku ya ? nanti ceritanya kagak selese loh… * senyum lebar * ditambah lagi makasih ya atas ide penyakitnya ********* !!! bener bener mantep ! buat Dara ! gue Cao pi aje ye ? lu kan juga suka ama cao pi HA… Ha.. Ha… Ha… dan lagi gue bikin satu Chap satu pasangan dan seterusnya yang baca catetan gue di FB pasti tau urutannya (alah)

**Sedikit Note dari Author Gaje kita :** disini Semuanya OOC ! belum lagi siapa itu Xiahou Fang **( sebenarnya nama lengkapnya Xiahou Ying Fang tapi disini Xiahou Fang aje hahahaha )** ? Hui Na **( sebenernya namanya Wang Hui Na tapi di tulis Hui Na aje ! )** ? Xiahou Mei **( Xiahou Yang Mei itu nama asli adek gue tapi gue panggil Xiahou Mei aja ama Mei Mei ( kebiasaan buruk dah ))** ? ama Xiao Aling **( Dar, nama lu Ai Lian ya ? ( gue juga lupa ) apalagi, Xiao aling itu nama temen gue yang bernama Hillary ! tapi gue lagi melakukan balas dendam besar besaran ama dia muahahahah dan jadilah Dara menjadi Xiao Aling )** ??? mahluk dari mana tuh ??? belum lagi semuanya disini kok muda semua ??? dan terlebih lagi gue kayanya sangking kepepet dengan paksaan 'tiga mahluk' **( dibaca : Hui Na, Mei Mei ama Ai Lian** ) untuk segera mengupate ama gue ampe nggak sempet mau nulis bahasa Chinannya kaya Gege **( panggillan Mei Mei/Xiao Aling ama Ling tong/Cao pi ) **Gongzhu **( panggilan Ling tong buat Mei Mei sangking kwalahan ama dia ) **dan nggak mikir

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

**Di Shu**

Zhao yun menarik napasnya lagi, ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Berkali kali Zhao yun menarik napasnya dan merasakan sakit di bagian kepalanya.

" ada apa dengan mu ?" Tanya Ma Chao mentornya **(lol)**

" ah… tidak apa apa… saya hanya merasa pusing…" jawab Zhao yun singkat

" dengar, belakangan ini kau terlihat pucat… ada apa dengan mu ?" Tanya Ma Chao lagi kurang yakin dengan jawaban Zhao yun.

" saya tidak apa apa… hanya sakit kepala saja… mungkin saya teralu banyak berfikir belakangan ini…" kata Zhao yun lagi

" Zhao yun, sebentar lagi kita akan menghadap Tuan Liu Bei persiapkan dirimu dan jangan pasang wajah seperti itu…" kata Ma Chao yang langsung meninggalkan Zhao yun sendirian di kamarnya.

" Baik…" kata Zhao yun sebelum Ma Chao pergi. Zhao yun tak mengerti dengan keadaan dirinya… belakangan ini dia terkena sakit kepala hebat. " _sial… ada apa dengan ku ?_" pikir Zhao yun. " _ini sudah beberapa kali terjadi… _" lanjut Zhao yun dalam hati.

Akhirnya, Zhao yun pun tidak ingin berlama lama di kamarnya dia kemudian pergi untuk menemui tuannya… Liu Bei.

Zhao yun berjalan keluar saat itu, dia berjalan melewati seorang gadis bergaun hijau yang tengah memegang bunga mawar merah. Zhao yun sempat melirik sedikit tapi saat itu pandangannya tidak focus dan tak sempat melihat wajah gadis itu.

**Di Wu**

" Lu Xun, perkenalkan ini Hui Na.." kata Zhou Yu memperkenalkan seorang cewek imut yang cantik.

" Nama saya Hui Na, saya berada disini atas permintaan ayah saya untuk membantu pasukan di kerajaan Wu !" kata gadis itu memperkenalkan diri

" Lu xun, dia juga seorang strategis juga jadi bekerja sama lah untuk kemenangan Wu…" kata Lu Meng tersenyum kaya ada maunya

" apa ? strategis ?" kata Lu xun pas bilang strategisnya agak kasar

" ya…. Apakah harus diulangi sekali lagi ?" Tanya Lu Meng

" tidak… tidak usah kok, master Lu meng…saya sudah mengerti !" kata Lu Xun mulai merasa ada saingan disitu

" baiklah… sekarang, bersenang senanglah…" kata Zhou Yu langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama dengan Lu Meng dengan senyuman kagak enak dan bikin Lu Xun dan Hui Na bingung dengan kalimat Zhou Yu.

" Jadi.. kenapa kau menjadi strategis muda disini ?" Tanya Hui Na mulai percakapan

" sebenernya itu bukan urusanmu juga ! lagi pula ada hal yang ingin aku lakukan…" kata Lu xun

" apa ? ngintip kak Ling tong ama Xiahou Mei ?" Tanya Hui Na

" apa ??? kau pikir aku ini siapa ? tukang gossip ?" Tanya Lu xun

" tidak, aku pikir kau adalah pembakar benda…" kata Hui Na yang bikin Lu xun tambah panas aja

" apa ?" kata Lu xun menyipitkan matanya mendengarkan kalimat Hui Na

" aku bilang, aku pikir kau adalah pembakar benda…" kata Hui Na mengulang kalimatnya

" BAIKLAH !" kata Lu Xun sambil menggebrak meja " ADA APA DENGAN OTAKMU SAMPAI KAU BISA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU ???" Lanjut Lu xun yang teriak disitu

" AKU MEMBACA SEMUAAA TAKTIK MU DAN YANG KUDAPAT SELALU ADA KALIMAT 'TAKTIK API' DISITU !" teriak Hui Na sekedar untuk membalas dan akhirnya pertarungan dua orang itu tak terelakan lagi….

Kita pergi ke Wu bagian yang lain, Ling tong sudah siap sekali… bukan siap buat perang melainkan ke tinju dari Xiahou Mei saat ia melewati kamarnya. Ling tong menarik napasnya dalam dalam dan mulai melangkah kakinya dan seketika itu, Tinju seorang anak cewek yang ternyata menunggu kedatangannya melayang ke wajahnya

" XIAHOU MEI !" teriak Ling Tong

" Hore !!!! kak Ling tong kena !!!!!!" kata Xiahou Mei melompat lompak kegirangan

" XIAHOU MEI ! BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG PADAMU ??? SAKIT TAU KALO DIPUKUL ! SINI BIAR KAK LING TONG YANG MUKUL KAMU SEKARANG !" teriak Ling Tong

" Nggak mau ! tangkap aku kalau bisa !" kata Xiahou Mei berlari sambil memegang Tongkatnya. Akhirnya kejar kejaran antara dua orang itu tak bisa terelakan lagi di Istana itu. Dan sukseslah… Istana wu menjadi ribut karena mereka berempat…

**Di Wei**

" Kak Cao pi…" kata seorang gadis dengan baju biru dengan hiasan sebuah jepit rambut di kepalanya

" ada apa, Xiao Aling ?" Tanya seorang anak cowok yang bernama Cao pi itu

" kau tidak bosan ??" Tanya Xiao Aling

" hm ? bosan apa ?" Tanya Cao pi ke Xiao Aling bertanda pertanyaa Xiao Aling itu tidak masuk akal

" kau dari tadi belajar terus… kamu nggak mau bermain ?" Tanya Xiao Aling memancing Cao pi agar bisa bermain bersamanya

" Xiao…" kata Cao pi yang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Xiao Aling " aku akan menjadi pemimpin Wei yang berikutnya, jadi…aku harus banyak belajar…" kata Cao pi yang kembali ke bukunya

" Ah.. membosankan, kapan kau bisa bermain bersama ku ?" Tanya Xiao Aling berharap ke teman masa kecilnya itu

" tidak untuk seratus tahun kemudian…" jawab Cao pi sambil membaca buku dengan jawaban yang singkat.

" dasar, sikap mu seperti orang tua…" kata Xiao Aling yang langsung meninggalkan cao pi sendiri

" huh ? kau bilang apa ? orang tua ??? aku ini 18 tahun ! Ratu gula !" kata Cao pi berteriak memanggil Xiao Aling yang udah nggak peduli lagi dengan Cao pi yang ada disitu.

**Kembali ke Shu**

Ketika itu, selesai pertemuan soal pembahasan taktik dengan Liu Bei. Ma Chao dan Zhao yun berjalan di koridor istanah Shu. saat itu, Pandangan Zhao yun belakangan ini juga mulai memburuk, Zhao yun kembali mengucek matanya. Melihat itu Ma Chao tambah khawatir…

" kau tidak apa apa ?" Tanya Ma Chao

" ya, saya baik baik saja.." kata Zhao yun bohong ke pada mentornya

" kau sudah lebih dari lima kali mengucek matamu…! Apa ada yang salah ?" Tanya Ma Chao

" tidak.. tidak… tidak apa apa hanya mata saya gatal saja…" kata Zhao yun tersenyum menandakan dia tidak apa apa.

" kalau begitu, baiklah… Zilong, apakah kau mendengar kalimat Liu bei dengan baik ?" Tanya Ma Chao

" iya, saya mendengarkan kalimatnya dengan baik… saya pikir pertarungan besok bisa berhasil dengan bantuan Wei dan Wu…" kata Zhao yun

" bukan soal itu…" kata Ma Chao " tapi soal Xiahou Fang…" lanjut Ma Chao berhenti dan menunjuk kearah sebelah Zhao yun.

Zhao yun berhenti dan melihat seorang gadis ada disebelahnya menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya jika selama ini Zhao yun tidak tau jika dia berada di sampingnya " _a… sejak kapan gadis ini ada di samping ku ?_" kata Zhao yun kaget dalam hati. " sejak…" kata Zhao yun kaget dengan kehadiran gadis yang bernama Xiahou Fang itu di sebelahnya

" sejak kita semua keluar dari ruangan ? kau tidak menyadarinya ? ada apa dengan mu Zilong ? belakangan ini kau selalu saja bersikap seperti itu…" kata Ma Chao

" maksudnya ??" kata Zhao yun bingung sendiri

" kau belakangan ini sering tidak memperhatikan situasi, tidak pernah lagi focus, terkadang juga kau bingung dan tak bisa mengenali orang… terlebih lagi seminggu ini kau sering mengucek mata dan sakit di kepala…" kata Ma Chao menjelaskan keadaan Zhao yun beberapa hari ini.

" apakah anda sakit tuan Zhao yun ?" Tanya Xiahou Fang suara nya yang lemah

" tidak juga…um…" kata Zhao yun melupakan nama gadis itu

" Xiahou Fang…" kata Ma Chao berbisik

" ya… saya tidak sakit kok Nona Xiahou Fang…" kata Zhao yun

" bisa panggil saya Xiahou Fang saja ? saya lebih muda dari anda dan belum punya banyak pengalaman… jadi mohon bimbingannya…." Kata Xiahou Fang menunduk memberi hormat pada Zhao yun

" er,… iya ?" kata Zhao yun grogi nggak tau mau bilang apa karena entah kenapa dia nggak bisa mikir secara tiba tiba.

" Zhao yun ? ada apa ?" Tanya Ma Chao

" tidak apa apa…, tiba tiba saja… aku ingin pergi kekamarku.." kata Zhao yun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Ma Chao langsung kebingungan melihat hal itu, Xiahou Fang hanya diam melihat reaksi Zhao yun saat itu. Seketika itu, kebingungan melanda dua orang itu

" tuan Ma Chao apakah dia selalu seperti itu ?" Tanya Xiahou Fang

" tidak… ini baru pertama kalinya dia bersikap seperti itu…" kata Ma Chao langsung menatap Xiahou Fang.

Sementara itu, Zhao yun yang berada di kamarnya merebahkan badannya ke kasurnya. Ia kemudian merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya.. " _ada apa dengan ku ? kenapa hari ini aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuh ku ? dan kenapa aku merasa tangan, kaki dan wajahku terasa lemah ?_" pikir Zhao yun di kamarnya… akhirnya dia menutup matanya, untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya…

**Sementara itu di Wu**

" *host**host**host*" keluh ling tong kelelahan karena mengejar Xiahou Mei kemana mana

" haha… aku menang !" kata Xiahou Mei

" kau curang…." Kata Ling tong

" aku nggak curang ! cuman Kak Ling tong saja yang tidak kuat…" balas Xiahou Mei

" yah… kalau begitu aku mau bilang ke Lu xun kalo besok putri nggak usah ikut !" kata Ling tong mengeluarkan taktik 'jahat'-nya

" benarkah ??" Tanya Xiahou Mei tertipu dengan akal Ling tong

" tentu, aku tak akan diam saja dipukul oleh mu ! akan aku laporkan pada kakak mu di Shu ! oh ya besokkan kita akan bertemu dengan Shu membantu mereka dalam perang…akan aku laporkan kau ke kakakmu dan akan di kembali kan ke Shu !" ancam Ling tong

Segera anak umur 15 tahun itu berjalan mendekati Ling tong dan akhirnya Ling tong menariknya dan memeluknya ampe jatuh ke tanah yang penuh dengan bunga dan rumput yang subur..

" kena kau !" kata Ling tong melepaskan pelukkannya

" kak Ling tong jahat ! kau menipuku !" kata xiahou mei yang langsung duduk di samping Ling tong

" aku tidak akan menipu mu putri kecil !" kata Ling Tong " karena " kata Ling tong langsung duduk bersila didepan Xiahou Mei dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke gadis itu " aku akan membuat mu jatuh cinta padaku !" lanjut Ling tong yang langsung membuat wajah Xiahou Mei merah.

Ling tong langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Xiahou Mei sendirian disana dengan wajah sama sama merah. Akhirnya sebelum masuk Ling tong pun memanggil Xiahou Mei " hey, kau mau ikut tidak ? atau aku tinggal kau sendirian !"

" ah… Aku ikut Kak Ling tong !" kata Xiahou Mei langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah Ling tong

**Bersambung **

**Sorry masih jelek gue ampe laper bikinnya**


	2. Spades 1

SLCD

Chap 2 ( muka udah keliatan nggak enak ), gue nggak tau mau ngomong apa… Laper ( what the ) enjoy

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Zhao yun kemudian membuka matanya awalnya terasa berat. Tapi akhirnya dia pun bisa membuka matanya. seketika itu, disitu sudah ada seorang gadis bergaun hijau duduk di kursi disamping tempat tidurnya…

" anda baik baik saja ?" Tanya gadis itu

" hm…? siapa kau ?" Tanya Zhao yun

Gadis itu cuman tersenyum kemudian, gadis itu lalu meletakkan tangannya ke dahi Zhao yun " sepertinya demam anda sudah turun " lanjut gadis itu

Pandangan Zhao yun kemudian terlihat jelas, ia melihat anak cewek yang mungkin dia temui kemarin " Xiahou Fang ?" Tanya Zhao yun

" ya ?" jawab Xiahou Fang yang mengira Zhao yun memanggilnya

" apa yang terjadi dengan ku ?" Tanya Zhao yun kemudian duduk di tempat tidurnya

" Tuan Zhao yun berbaring lah, kondisi anda belum pulih benar…" kata Xiahou Fang dengan nada Khawatir

" tenang, aku tidak apa apa…" kata Zhao yun

" baiklah… " kata Xiahou Fang yang kemudian duduk di kursi yang ia duduki tadi. " anda masih ingat tadi pagi ? tadi pagi Tuan Zhao yun tidur … saat saya di suruh oleh tuan Liu Bei untuk memanggil anda… ternyata tuan Zhao yun sedang demam…" jelas Xiahou Fang

" demam…?" Tanya Zhao yun

" iya, mungkin sekarang tuan Zhao yun sudah baikkan…" kata Xiahou Fang

" aku merasa baikkan terima kasih ya… Xiahou Fang…" kata Zhao yun tersenyum.

Mendengar pujian itu, tiba tiba saja Xiahou Fang mukanya jadi merah. Zhao yun yang tidak memperhatikan itu, lalu memperhatikan bunga yang ada di kamarnya seingatnya ia tidak pernah menaruh sebuah vas berwarna hijau dengan bunga warna merah diatasnya.

" Xiahou Fang…" panggil Zhao yun

" ya ?" jawab Xiahou Fang melihat Zhao yun yang kaget melihat bunga warna merah itu.

" siapa yang…" kata Zhao yun menunjuk vas berisi bunga merah itu

" ah… maaf kan saya yang meletakkan bunga itu, soalnya… ini sebagai hadiah perkenalan antara saya dan tuan Zhao yun …" kata Xiahou Fang yang kemudian berdiri " jika anda tidak suka, saya bisa membuang…"

" tidak usah…" potong Zhao yun " bunga itu cantik jika kau meletakkannya di situ…" lanjut Zhao yun yang memegang tangan Xiahou Fang tanpa sengaja. Begitu sadar jika ia memegang tangan Xiahou Fang, Zhao yun langsung melepaskannya " maafkan kelakuanku yang tidak sopan.." kata Zhao yun

" ah… tidak apa apa… oh iya, tuan Zhao yun saya permisi dulu… tolong istirahat yang cukup… nanti saya akan kesini lagi…" kata Xiahou fang yang lalu pergi keluar kamar Zhao yun.

Ketika itu, Zhao yun merasa ada yang aneh di tubuhnya untuk kedua kalinya dalam seminggu ini. Kepalanya terasa sakit lagi, Zhao yun hanya menahan rasa sakitnya saat itu lagi.

" _apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku ???_ " pikir Zhao yun

" Zhao yun ?" panggil seseorang yang Zhao yun kenal " hey, kau baik baik saja ?" Tanya orang itu lagi

" ah… iya, ada apa tuan Ma Chao ?" Tanya Zhao yun dengan pandangan agak kabur

" kau terlihat sedang sakit…" kata Ma Chao mulai curiga lagi

" saya baik baik saja… ada apa ?" Tanya Zhao yun lagi

" tidak apa apa… aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kamu saja !" kata Ma Chao

" Tuan Ma Chao…" kata Zhao yun " sebenarnya siapa Xiahou Fang ?" Tanya Zhap yun

Ma Chao menarik napasnya tak percaya jika Zhao yun bener bener tidak tau sapa Xiahou Fang " kau tidak dengar apa yang tuan Liu bei katakana tadi pagi ?" Tanya Ma Chao tidak percaya

" tidak…" jawab Zhao yun singkat banget

" Dia itu anak bangsawan Xiahou yang keluarganya semuanya sudah lenyap 4 tahun yang lalu karena penyerangan besar besaran di shu waktu itu, jadi yang selamat dari keluarga Xiahou hanya dua… Xiahou Fang dan Xiahou Mei yang sekarang berada di Wu..!" kata Ma Chao menjelaskan

" lalu kenapa dia baru terlihat sekarang ?" Tanya Zhao yun

" selama ini dia di Wu, dia berguru disana… setelah selesai berguru dia kembali ke shu.." jelas Ma Chao melihat si Zhao yun tidak focus Ma Chao kemudian menarik napasnya " kalau kau masih sakit istirahat saja… aku bilang pada tuan Liu Bei kau sakit jadi kau tidak usah ikut perang besok !" kata Ma Chao

" aku baik.. ukh.." kata Zhao yun mengeluh dengan rasa sakit dikepalanya yang hebat.

" aku mengerti, istirahat saja kau…" kata Ma Chao

" Tung…" sebelum selesai menghabiskan kalimatnya, Zhao yun sudah tak tahan lagi dan akhirnya berbaring mengistirahatkan otaknya lagi.

Sementara itu, Ketika Zhao yun tidur lagi **( lagi ? sakit parah ya bu *dilemparin kardus indomie * ) **Xiahou Fang masuk untuk melihat keadaan Zhao yun atas perintah Ma Chao. Xiahou Fang yang masuk membawa bunga **( ini orang fanatic bunga ya ? *dilemparin kardus Kue sus ! BIAR DIEM ! ( Hore!)* ) **DAN MENGGANTI Bunga di Vas nya lagi dengan bunga melati.

" hm.. dia masih demam…" kata Xiahou Fang tersenyum sambil memegang dahi Zhao yun lagi.

Setelah mengambil air di sebuah wadah, dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Xiahou Fang kemudian melapkan Air ke Wajah Zhao yun buat cuci muka gitu, di leher dan di kedua tangannya. Setelah itu, setelah itu dia mengambil sapu tangannya satu lagi dan menaruhnya di dahi nya Zhao yun sebagai kompres. **( benar benar calon istri impian *dilemparin kardus es batu, kue sus, ama kardus indomie biar authornya diem dan melanjutkan cerita * ) **kemudian, Xiahou Fang duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Zhao yun dan memperhatikan wajah Zhao yun yang tidur.

" _mungkin dia kelelahan, ya pasti dia kelelahan karena persiapan perang besok.... _" pikir Xiahou Fang tak tau dengan apa yang sebenernya terjadi.

Sementara itu, jauh dari dunia nyata… didalam dunia tidur Zhao yun . ia bermimpi, entah kenapa dia bermimpi dia berada di sebuah taman bunga. Ia melihat seorang gadis bergaun hijau itu berbalik dan kemudian memanggil namanya dengan suara yang ia kenal…

" tuan Zhao yun…."

Seketika itu, cahaya menyelimuti pandangannya ia tak sempat melihat siapa orang yang memanggil namanya itu. Lalu, ia bangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan kaget sekali. Ketika itu, ia menarik napas panjangnya ia sadar kalau dia bangun saat tengah malam. Ia berbalik dan tiba tiba sadar kalau Xiahou Fang ketiduran karena menunggunya. Zhao yun tak tega membangunkannya hanya melihat Xiahou Fang saja.

" _kenapa aku selalu saja memikirkannya sejak bertemu tadi pagi ? _" pikir Zhao yun, Zhao yun kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke vas bunga yang bunganya sudah diganti oleh Xiahou Fang selama ia tidur. Dan ia pun kembali lagi melirik Xiahou Fang yang tidur " _entah kenapa… aku ingin melindungi anak perempuan ini… padahal, aku kan baru saja bertemu dengannya.. dan, kenapa anak ini perhatian padaku ?_" pikir Zhao yun lagi.

Itu semua menjadi misteri bagi Zhao yun, kemudian pelahan lahan Zhao yun kemudian memegang tangan Xiahou Fang yang tertidur. " _aku berjanji akan melindungimu… _" kata Zhao yun dalam hati melontakan janjinya ke Xiahou Fang di bawah bulan sabit ( alah)

**Bersambung **

**Sorry Hui Na kalo ceritanya jelek ( toh ini juga chara gue muahahaha ) Next Chap, Love 1… Hui Na dan Lu Xun membuktikan kemampuannya dan siapa kah yang menang ? enjoy **


	3. Love 1

SLCD

Chap 3:Love 1… Lu XunxHui Na Enjoy Hui Na !!! *digebukin *

**Note special : **

**Disini tanggal lahir si Xiahou Fang 5 januari, sementara Lu xun and Hui Na 7 juni XD XD XD**

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Setelah pertarungan mulut yang kemarin, Lu xun dan Hui Na terlihat melakukan Perang dingin disitu. Lu Meng dan Zhou Yu hanya menarik napas melihat perang dua orang strategis muda itu.

" jadi… apa rencana kalian berdua ?" Tanya Lu Meng

Lu Xun kemudian menarik napasnya kemudian ketika ia baru mau memulai berbicara, Hui Na sudah menyeleweng memberikan pendapat " saya rasa kita harus menyiapkan Jebakan untuk melawan Yellow Turban !"

" hm… apakah kau sudah memikirkannya matang matang ?" Tanya Zhou yu

" iya, kita lemparkan kan saja serangan api ketika Yellow turban tidak menguatkan penjagaannya di bagian barat…" kata Hui Na

" Tunggu sebentar !" kata Lu Xun langsung menoleh kearah Hui Na " itu ide ku !" lanjut Lu Xun

" _Mulai lah_… " pikir Lu Meng sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi

" apa maksud mu ? ini Ide ku !" kata Hui Na

" dasar cewek pencuri ide ! berani beraninya kamu ngaku itu adalah ide mu ?" teriak Lu Xun yang memancing amarahnya

" sepertinya kita harus kabur Lu Meng !" kata Zhou yu

" aku tepat di belakang mu !" kata Lu Meng

Sementara sang dua Strategis Senior berusaha Kabur, dua strategis muda ini asik asiknya berkelahi perang mulut soal strategis mereka sampe kedengeran ama Ling Tong dang Xiahou Mei yang lagi diluar istanah. Akhirnya setelah perang mulut usai, dua orang itu berpencar dengan membuat taruhan…

" SIAPA YANG STRATEGINYA TERBAIK DAN DITERIMA OLEH YANG LAIN DIA YANG MENANG !" Teriak Lu Xun nantang

" OKEH ! BAIKLAH ! AKU TERIMA ! JIKA KAU YANG MENANG AKAN AKU PENUHI SEMUA PERMINTAANMU ! SAMA JIKA AKU YANG MENANG !" teriak Hui Na merasa tertantang.

" BATAS WAKTU BESOK !" teriak Lu Xun

" BAIKLAH !" teriak Hui Na

Akhirnya, dua orang strategis itu keluar dari ruangan. Ling tong dan Xiahou Mei yang ngeliat itu langsung terbengong bengong bersamaan dengan Zhou yu ama Lu Meng. Kemudian mereka berempat langsung saling menatap.

" aku tak percaya jika reaksinya jadi begini…" kata Zhou yu

" eh, memangnya tuan Zhou yu melakukan apa ?" Tanya Xiahou Mei shock sama Ling tong

" jangan bilang kalau dia itu…" kata Ling tong

" tentu, dia memang cocok menjadi seseorang yang penting di hati Lu xun

" APA !?" teriak dua orang itu.

Kembali lagi ke Lu Xun, sekarang dia terlihat dengan membawa buku besar banget tebel, dengan kertas dan tinta yang udah terlihat lama bangeetttttttt. Sementara itu Hui Na Membaca buku besar yang ia tulis semua tentang taktik di Wu, Shu dan Wei yang ia rangkum. Seperti dugaan Lu Meng dan Zhou yu mereka ternyata beneran belajar semalam suntuk buat mengalahkan masing masing.

" _sialan, aku tidak punya ide lain selain taktik api !_" pikir Lu Xun udah bolak balik bukunya

" _sial… kenapa tidak ada taktik yang ada di ide ku sih ??? _" pikir Hui Na udah belajar Gila gilaan.

" _apapun yang terjadi_.." pikir Lu xun

" _aku tak boleh kalah darinya_…" pikir Hui Na

" _jadi jika ada sedikit kesempatan saja_…" lanjut Lu xun udah ketawa jahat

" _Mungkin aku bisa mengalahkannya_…" lanjut Hui Na

Ketika itu muncul deh, ketawa Maniak mereka yang bikin Kaget Lu Meng, Zhou Yu, Ling Tong dan Xiahou Mei. Bukan bikin kaget aja, sampe mengakibatkan….Lu Meng meloncat dari tempat tidurnya kaya ada bomb yang meledak mendengar si Lu xun ketawa kaya gitu, Zhou yu tersedak teh pemberian istrinya, Ling Tong akhirnya kena tonjokan si Xiahou Mei yang kaget karena tawaan itu tepat di wajah.. catet, tepat di WAJAH… **( kejam )**

" buset…. Siapa itu yang ketawa ?" kata Ling Tong sambil megang wajahnya yang dipukul spontan oleh Xiahou Mei

" kok dengerannya Kak Lu xun ama kak Hui Na???" kata Xiahou Mei

" _gila, ternyata seorang gadis muda dari keluarga bangsawan terhormat Wang juga punya otak dan tertawa yang khas… ! aku salut pada mereka !_" kata Zhou yu dalam hati dengan kalimat yang lumayan lebay abis

Sementara itu, Lu meng yang abis meloncat dari tempat tidurnya langsung mikir " _ternyata bukan hanya Sima yi dan Cao pi yang punya ketawa yang berbunyi maniak.. Lu xun dan Hui Na juga punya !_"

**Sementara itu di Wei**

" Hachin… " ketika itu Cao pi tiba tiba bersin

" kenapa kau ?" Tanya Xiao Aling

" entah lah, aku merasa ada yang membicarakan aku.." kata Cao pi

**Kembali ke Wu**

Paginya, dua orang itu kayanya emang nggak bisa sedikit pun deket. Makanya Ling Tong berdiri ditengah tengah mereka mencegah biar tidak ada perang-dunia-ke-1000000 **( what the ).** Perang mungkin segera dimulai hari ini, ketika itu Ling tong ama Xiahou Mei entah pergi ke mana. Kalo Xiahou Mei mah udah bisa ketahuan pasti dia bertemu dengan kakaknya di luar setelah ngobrol panjang lebar soal taktik yang akhirnya di susun oleh Zhou yu ama Lu Meng untuk mewakili wu.

Sementara semua lagi sibuk ama masing masing, Lu Xun ama Hui Na kayanya 'ditinggal' oleh orang orang yang mereka kenal di bawah pohon. Aura aura ke-rivalan sudah terasa disitu. Xiahou Mei yang bawa bunga gitu bunga mawar **( lagi nggak ada pilihan lain ? ) **dan Ling tong dan dua orang yang tidak Hui Na kenal.

" ah… Xiahou Fang, bagaimana dengan kabar mu ?" sapa Lu xun

" ah… saya baik baik saja kok Lu xun, bagaimana dengan kamu ? " Tanya gadis yang bernama Xiahou Fang itu

" aku baik seperti biasa…" jawab Lu xun

" Hey, Lu xun ! kau tau tidak kakakku sudah punya kekasih !" kata Xiahou Mei ngacir dan capcus serta dengan sifat keanak anakkannya

" Xiahou Mei, panggil Lu xun dengan kalimat yang benar… ! apa kau mau aku harus minta maaf pada Kak Ling tong atas perlakuanmu padanya selama aku tidak ada di Wu ? dan apa yang membuatmu berfikir aku sudah punya kekasih ? " peringat Xiahou Fang

" tapi… tapi…, jadi kak Zhao yun itu siapa ?" Tanya Xiahou Mei

Seketika itu, wajah merah dari dua orang yang Hui Na tak kenal itu langsung keluar. Xiahou Fang sebenernya sudah siap menghukum adiknya tetapi ya, entah kenapa dia nggak berani melakukan itu.

" maafkan adikku tuan Zhao yun.." kata Xiahou Fang malu berat

" aku mengerti kenapa dia melakukan hal itu Xiahou Fang.." kata cowok yang bernama Zhao yun

Hui Na hanya bengong melihat hal itu, dia nggak berani megucapkan satupun kalimat untuk mendeskripsikan kedekatan mereka. Setelah Lu xun berkenalan dengan Zhao yun, Xiahou Fang langsung menghampirinya sekdar untuk berkenalan sementara yang lain sedang sibuk mengobrol

" masih belum terbiasa dengan keramaian ya nona Hui Na ?" Tanya Xiahou Fang

" ah.. tidak juga… oh iya, panggil saja aku Hui Na nona Xiahou Fang.." kata Hui Na memberikan hormatnya

" Hui Na, aku dengar kau bertengkar dengan Lu Xun ?" Tanya Xiahou Fang dengan lembut

" ahahaa.a.a… siapa bilang ?" kata Hui Na tersenyum rada kagak enak " _tentu saja ! karena dia itu menyebalkan !_" pikir Hui Na

" aku harap kalian berdua bisa bekerja sama seperti air dan api… ! jadi kalian bisa mendidihkan semua musuh yang ada dengan taktik kalian yang seperti air dan api… " kata Xiahou Fang tersenyum manis dan langsung berjalan menuju Lu Xun dll.

" _dilihat lihat kenapa nona Xiahou Fang seperti ibu ku dulu ya ? hehehe… mungkin itu hanya perkiraanku saja _" pikir Hui Na

Kemudian Hui Na ikut ngobrol dengan mereka walaupun pas ngomonga ma Lu xunnya kurang Bersahabat.

" jadi, yang merencanakan Rencana pertarungan dari wakil wu itu adalah tuan Zhou yu dan tuan Lu Meng ?" Tanya Zhao yun

" iya, awalnya sih Lu xun dan Hui Na tapi…" kata Ling tong takut mengucapkan alasannya

" Mereka kemarin bertengkar hebat sampai ada maniak Laughnya segala lagi pas malam… !" kata Xiahou Mei dengan ciri Khasnya

Seketika itu, Lu xun dan Hui Na udah siap siap membunuh Xiahou Mei tapi karena ada kakaknya merka nggak jadi. Akhirnya Xiahou Mei menerima hukuman dari kakaknya dengan memukul kepalanya pelan…

" aw… kakak ! apa salahku ?" Tanya Xiahou Mei

" kamu tidak boleh begitu ! " kata Xiahou Fang

" Xiahou Fang, aku salut pada mu bisa menahan sifat adik mu itu !" kata Ling tong

" apa maksud mu ?

Xiahou Fang hanya tertawa kecil, Zhao yun yang kemudian dibelakangnya lalu memotong tawa Xiahou Fang " uh… Xiahou Fang kita sepertinya di panggil oleh tuan Liu Bei…"

" ah.. iya, kami permisi dulu…" kata Xiahou Fang yang kemudian meninggalkan kelompok itu bersama Zhao yun.

Seketika itu Hui Na yang di samping Ling tong langsung nanya " apakah itu bener bener kakak Xiahou Mei ?" Tanya Hui Na tidak yakin

" sebenernya aku juga tidak percaya Hui Na… sejak pertama kali di Wu Xiahou Fang selalu bersikap seperti itu.. beda dengan Xiahou Mei ! keanak anakkan.." kata Ling Tong

" dan jangan lupa… Mereka hobinya sangat jauh berbeda… Nona Xiahou Fang sangat menyukai bunga kususnya Mawar… dan Xiahou Mei sangat suka menghajar Ling Tong.." kata Lu xun yang terdengar di telinga Ling tong dan Xiahou Mei yang langsung berbalik kearahnya

" Lu Xun.." kata Ling Tong sudah ngeluarin Senjatanya

" Bersiaplah untuk…" kata Xiahou Mei mengeluarkan Tongkatnya

" UNTUK MATI !" teriak dua orang itu

Mendengar itu Lu Xun langsung berlari mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya mendengar itu Hui Na menjadi tertarik dan langsung mengeluarkan Pedangnya…

" Ayo kita hajar Lu Xun " kata Hui Na

" Hey, Kalian curang ! kalian bertiga dan aku sendiri !!!!!" teriak Lu Xun

" SAMPAI KETEMU NANTI LU XUN !" teriak tiga orang itu dan terdengarlah suara teriakan strategis muda itu ke telinga hampir semua orang.

" apa itu ?" kata Cao pi kaget

" wow, sepertinya nasib strategis dari Wei itu malang juga.." kata Xiao Aling menunjuk Lu xun yang ada di luar

" mengerikan.." koment Cao pi

**Bersambung **

**Gaje banget part akhir ngomong ngomong gue punya Extra screen tiap Chapter kalo gue otaknya ada ide, nah disini Pas di Extra Screen itu PAIRINGNYA RANDOM semua dan bisa aja time linenya itu sebelum atau sesudah SLCD hahahaha enjoy :**

**Extra Screen : Cloved/Clubs, You Found Me… **

Xiahou Fang sedang sibuk mencari adiknya di istana Wu sampai ia berpapasan dengan Ling Tong. Yang lagi jalan jalan santai di situ

" ah… Xiahou Fang ada apa ? kok panic ?" Tanya Ling Tong

" adikku Xiahou Mei menghilang dari kamarnya padahal ini sudah waktunya makan siang…! Mungkin dia masih belum terbiasa di istana Wu " kata Xiahou Fang khawatir

" oh begitu biar aku Bantu cari ! boleh ?" Tanya Ling Tong 

" terimakasih, maaf sudah merepotkan.." kata Xiahou Fang

" oh iya, Xiahou Fang kau punya kue Yuebing ?" Tanya Ling tong

" huh? Oh iya… aku ada ini…" kata Xiahou Fang memberikan sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi kue Yuebing **( bisa dibilang moon biscuit aahahahaha dia suka ama kue itu)**

" aku tau sedang dimana dia.." kata Ling Tong

Sementara itu, seorang anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun itu berbaring di sebuah ladang rumput yang hijau seperti merileskan tubuhnya dari segala keraguannya " ah… akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari istanah aneh itu.." kata Xiahou Mei " kakakku bahkan tidak bisa menemukanku disini !" lanjut Xiahou Mei

" Wow, sudah aku duga kau ada disini !" kata Ling Tong berdiri di dekat kepalanya

" ah… bagaimana kau tau tempat ini ?" Tanya Xiahou Mei

" well, aku kan pintar jadi aku bisa menemukan mu dimana saja !" kata Ling Tong " lagi pula aku bawa kue Yuebing.." kata Ling tong sambil memegang kotak berisi kue Yuebing

" kau pikir kau bisa menyogokku dengan kue itu ???" Tanya Xiahou Mei dengan wajah merah

" wah… kalau begitu aku buang saja… sayang sekali.." kata Ling tong

" AHHH ! JANGAN !" teriak Xiahou Mei langsung mengambilnya dari tangan Ling tong " gr… dasar… "

Kemudian setelah Xiahou mei memakannya, dengan berbagi bersama Ling tong. Ling tong langsung membujuknya pulang " hey, kau belum terbiasa di Istana Wu ya ?" Tanya Ling tong

" kalau iya memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Xiahou Mei ngambek

" dulu aku juga begitu, begitu ayah ku meninggal dulu aku langsung dikirim ke Istana Wu…awalnya aku juga tidak terbiasa dan aku pun sering datang kesini… tapi lama kelamaan aku terbiasa kok !" kata Ling tong

" bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya Xiahou Mei langsung tertarik

" karena aku mencoba untuk berubah untuk bisa menerima hal yang baru !" kata Ling tong tersenyum

Seketika, angina berhembus disitu Xiahou Mei hanya melotot mendengar cerita Ling tong kemudian tersenyum " Hey kak Ling tong mau buat janji dengan ku ?" Tanya Xiahou Mei

" apa ? "

" kita buat janji ! kau harus bersamaku sampai aku bisa berubah !" kata Xiahou Mei

" hm… baiklah.. aku janji akan menemani mu sampai kau berubah !" kata Ling tong sepakat dengan Xiahou Mei…

Mereka akhirnya membuat janji di ladang yang lumayan penuh bunga disitu. Untuk selalu bersama apaun yang terjadi


	4. ClovedClubs 1

SLCD

Chap 4:Cloved/Clubs 1, Ling Tong x Xiahou Mei XDDDDD

**Note special : muaehehehehehe, Extra screen nya buatan Hui Na ! okeh ? okeh ??? bagus…. *diinjek * **

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Ling Tong dan Xiahou Mei jalan jalan di pelosok kota (?) untuk apa ? ya cuman sekedar jalan jalan. Walaupun begitu, Xiahou Mei masih tetep aja membuat Ling Tong jengkel. Ling Tong di pukul pukul, di tarik tarik tapi untung nggak di Grape Grape *ditonjok deh Authornya* setelah selese berjalan jalan. Kedua orang itu otomatis kembali ke Istanah kan ? dan yang pasti Ling Tong dan Xiahou Mei pisah dan yang pasti Xiahou Mei pergi sebentar mengambil surat dari kakaknya yang mungkin sudah sampai. Sementara itu, Ling Tong pasti pergi sebentar ke dapur Istanah cari Yuebing buat Xiahou Mei dikalau dia keluar dan ngamuk ato nangis ato mau memperlihatkan cintanya yang tulus padanya **(what the _)**.

" _yay… akan aku tinju Ling Tong ketika lewat_ !" pikir Xiahou Mei

Ketika itu udah terdengar derapan Kaki Ling Tong yang lewat seketika itu dengan kuda kuda yang mantep si Xiahou Mei langsung melanyangkan tinjunya ketika dengan teriakan Khasnya..

" LING TONG !!!!!!!!"

" AW, GAWAT !!!!!" teriak Ling tong dan Xiahou Mei dengan slow motion lebay disitu, tapi naasnya Pukulan Xiahou Mei meleset akibat teriakan-dari-dua-orang-strategis-ajaib disitu. Dan seketika 'Bruk' jatoh deh dua orang itu ke lantai

" ADOH.. XIAHOU MEIIIIII…." Teriak Ling Tong

" SIAPA SIH TUH TEREEAKKKK ????" teriak Xiahou Mei shock dengan teriakan yang membuat dua orang manusia nan ajaib itu jatuh ke tanah

Begitu sadar alias tenang, Xiahou Mei mendapati dirinya 'berpelukan' ama Ling Tong pas jatoh dan seketika itu dua orang itu langsung berdiri dan langsung berpencar " Sial ! siapa sih yang membatalkan rencana ku untuk memukul kak Ling Tong ?" teriak Xiahou Mei membuang muka dari Ling Tong dengan wajah berwarna merah.

" tapi aku ingin berterimakasih ama 'mereka' !" teriak Ling tong yang melakukan hal sama seperti Xiahou Mei.

Seketika itu, mereka berdua langsung terbengong bengong melihat Hui Na ama Lu Xun keluar dari ruangan itu bersamaan dengan Lu Meng dan Zhou Yu dan kemudian mereka berempat langsung saling menatap Ria.

" aku tak percaya jika reaksinya jadi begini…" kata Zhou yu

" eh, memangnya tuan Zhou yu melakukan apa ?" Tanya Xiahou Mei shock sama Ling tong

" jangan bilang kalau dia itu…" kata Ling tong

" tentu, dia memang cocok menjadi seseorang yang penting di hati Lu xun !" kata Lu Meng senyum sambil mengangukkan kepalanya

" APA !?" teriak dua orang itu.

Akhirnya Ling Tong dan Xiahou Mei langsung menuju ke satu orang strategis satu atas perintah Zhou yu dan Lu Meng untuk bertanya soal perasaan mereka antara satu sama lain. Ketika itu disaat yang bersamaan Lu Xun melewati Ling Tong sambil bawa buku gede Ling tong udah bisa nebak kalo dia mau belajar Gila gilaan buat besok. Akhirnya dia samperin itu Strategist

" oi, kok bawa buku banyak ?? mau belajar ya ??" Tanya Ling Tong pura pura kagak konek disitu.

" Aku mau mengalahkan Hui Na ! apapun yang terjadi !" kata Lu Xun udah masang muka dari Kira di Death Note disitu dan bikin Ling Tong sweat drop dan akhirnya Ling tong ngerespon..

" oh…" sambil melotot dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Lu Xun yang udah ngasih liat muka nggak enak dipandang dan sukses lah dia nggak jadi nanya soal perasaan Lu Xun.

Sementara itu di jam, waktu, menit, detik, dll **( alah )**, Xiahou Mei mau melancarkan aksinya ke Hui Na sambil sekalian belajar gitu **( entah buat apa ).**

" Kak Hui Na ngapain ??" Tanya XIahou Mei sok konek ke Hui Na yang lagi sibuk sibuk belajar disitu

" belajar…" jawab Hui Na singkat

Xiahou Mei yang melihat keseriusannya itu pun langsung semakin mundur satu langkah takut akan terjadi sesuatu disitu. " untuk apa ?" Tanya Xiahou Mei lagi

" untuk mengalahkan manusia laknat itu !" kata Hui Na udah negluarin muka jahat kaya kira juga dan bikin Xiahou Mei tambah jauh yang membuat Xiahou Mei sukses tidak menyelesaikan Aksinya seperti Ling Tong.

Setelah ketemu ama Ling Tong lagi mereka berdua langsung ngobrol soal Lu Xun ama Hui Na sesuai situasi yang mereka alami tadi.

" kok hari ini mereka serem ya…" kata Xiahou Mei Merinding

" iya… seperti ada gitu…" kata Ling Tong mendukung pernyataan Xiahou Mei " mendingan " lanjut Ling tong

" mendingan apa ?" Tanya Xiahou Mei

" kita buat rencana aja yuk ama Xiahou Fang …" kata Ling Tong

" APA !? DASAR BODOH ! MANA KAKAKKU MAU !" teriak Xiahou Mei yang

" sttttt… diem gih ! nanti mereka denger !" kata Ling Tong

" MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!" seketika itu terdengar tawa dua orang strategi sarap itu ampe membuat Xiahou Mei yang kaget meninju Ling Tong ampe jatoh dan masuk rekor nggak nyambung.

" SIALAN !" teriak Ling Tong yang langsung megang pipinya yang udah bonyok abis dipukul Xiahou Mei

" AKHIRNYA !" teriak Xiahou Mei senang sekali.

**Keesokan harinya**

Setelah rapat yang panjang banget, Xiahou Mei ditemenin Ling Tong pergi mencari kekakaknya si Xiahou Mei di bagian Shu. Ketika itu, seorang gadis berpakaian Hijau dengan Bunga di tangannya sedang berdiri bersama seorang pria. Seketika itu, Xiahou Mei langsung menutup gadis bergaun ijo itu.

" Xiahou Mei !" tebak cewek pake baju ijo itu.

" Aw…. Bagaimana bisa kau tau ??" Tanya Xiahou Mei dengan sifat keanak anakannya yang langsung mengambil **( dibaca merebut )** bunga yang ditangan Xiahou Fang.

" Hi Xiahou Fang, gimana keadaan mu di Shu ? " Tanya Ling Tong dengan nada sok sok dan seketika Xiahou Mei langsung memukul wajah Ling Tong " KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU !?" teriak Ling Tong sambil memegang hidungnya yang terkena pukulan Maut Xiahou Mei yang seketika itu, Ling Tong diliatin ama para tentara Shu yang kemudian sibuk ke urusan masing masing setelah puas melihat penderitaan Ling Tong.

" Xiahou Mei ! astaga !!! Ling Tong kamu tidak apa apa ?" Tanya Xiahou Fang langsung kaget dengan reaksi Xiahou Mei

" Ling Tong sok tau !" kata Xiahou Mei

" Xiahou Mei ! panggil Ling Tong dengan kalimat 'kak' Ling Tong !" perintah Xiahou Fang " Ling tong, maafkan adikku !" lanjut Xiahou Fang yang langsung menatap Ling Tong.

" ahaha… tidak apa apa kok ! aku sudah terbiasa dengan pukulannya…" kata Ling Tong melap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya akibat pukulan Xiahou Mei.

Kemudian empat orang itu berjalan menuju tempat Wu untuk bertemu dengan Duo Strategis yang tak pernah Akur bukan di China aje tapi di seluruh dunia. Ketika itu, Xiahou Mei yang semakin penasaran dengan cowok yang dari tadi 'deket' dengan kakaknya

" Eh, kakak.." bisik Xiahou Mei yang mulai melirik ke pria yang dari tadi disebelah Xiahou Fang " …itu siapa ? pacarmu ya ??" bisik Xiahou Mei lagi dengan teori ngaur miliknya dan pas ngomong Pacar gede banget volumenya.

" Xiahou Mei !!!" kata Xiahou Fang dengan nada hampir teriak dengan wajah merah

" yay ! tebakan ku bener !" teriak Xiahou Mei langsung mengangkat tangannya keudara.

Ling Tong, Xiahou Fang, dan cowok itu cuman sweatdrop. Dengan wajah merah dan sedikit menjaga amarah Xiahou Fang langsung menjawab pertanyaan Xiahou Mei sebelum dia bikin Gosip di Wu " dia ini Zhao yun…" kata Xiahou Fang " … dia jendral di Shu, dan dia BUKAN pacarku…" lanjut Xiahou Fang

" salam kenal…" kata Pria itu menatap Xiahou Mei yang melotot mendengar kalimat akhir.

Lalu Xiahou Mei langsung masang muka kecewa ala anak anak kaya Xiao Qiao gitu " oh… begitu, sayang sekali… padahal kakakkan calon-istri-impian-semua-pria termasuk Kak Ling Tong !"kata Xiahou Mei nunjuk nunjuk Ling Tong yang disampingnya

" APA MAKSUDMU ?" teriak Ling Tong mau ngamuk

Seketika itu Xiahou Mei langsung menonjok Ling Tong sampe Ling Tong mimisan lagi disitu. Xiahou Fang ama Zhao yun langsung sweatdrop mau mati bukan setengah mati lagi ngeliat kelakuan Xiahou Mei. Ketika itu, seorang anak cewek pake baju biru dengan kain di belakangnya diikuti dengan seorang cowok yang pake baju biru juga dibelakangnya mampir kesitu.

" Hi, Xiahou Fang !" kata anak cewek itu langsung memeluk Xiahou Fang " aku rindu dengan kue buatan mu !" lanjut cewek itu

" Xiao Aling, bagaimana keadaanmu.. ah… hi Cao pi.." sapa Xiahou Fang, Cao pi hanya ngerespon dengan tatapan dingin dan satu angukan kepala sementara kedua tangannya melipat **( kaya limbad *ditendang+ditampar+dicakar Cao pi*)**

" Ahahaa…aku baik kok ! eh, aku nggak bisa berlama lama disini ! aku mau pergi ama Cao pi ! bye bye…" kata Xiao Aling langsung memeluk Cao pi di bagian lengan (?) dan langsung pergi bersamanya dengan Cao pi yang sweatdrop dengan kelakuan Xiao Aling.

" Datang tak tiba tiba, pergi dengan cepat " koment Xiahou Mei.

" Xiahou Mei…" kata Xiahou Fang

" Xiahou Fang, sudah lah… " kata Ling Tong " dia diberi tau apapun kagak akan denger…" lanjut Ling tong

" Apa kamu bilang ?" teriak Xiahou Mei yang langsung menginjak kaki Ling Tong dan kemudian meninjunya lagi…

" _aku bisa mati ini lama lama…_" pikir Ling Tong sambil melayang ketika dipukul Xiahou Mei ampe menabrak dinding/batang pohon.

" XIAHOU YANG MEI !" teriak Xiahou Fang kaget

" _Astaga_…" pikir Zhao yun sambil memutar bola matanya melihat Xiahou Mei…

**Bersambung…**

**EXTRA SCREEN !!!! YAY ( by, Hui Na a.k.a Devina ) : Love, ONE DAY IN CHINA...**

--03.30 A.M--  
Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dua makhluk terajaib dan tergaje di Wu akhirnya bangun. Mana lagi bangunnya sebelum ayam berkokok. Nggak ngerti apakah itu memang kebetulan atau direncanakan, mereka bangunnya bersamaan, dan bersamaan pula meneriakkan tekadnya begitu mereka buka mata.  
"POKOKNYA HARI INI AKU HARUS BISA MENGALAHKAN STRATEGIS BRENGSEK ITU!"  
Dan setelah suara itu, semua orang di sekeliling mereka bangun. Satu suara Hui Na atau Lu Xun aja sudah keras, apalagi kalau dikali dua.  
Singkat cerita, mereka cepet-cepet ke ruang strategi... dan nggak ada seorangpun di dalam kecuali mereka berdua. Rencananya sih masing-masing dari mereka mau jadi yang paling pagi... biar kelihatan rajin getu... Nyatanya dua orang itu malah ketemu...  
Hui Na ngasih tatapan nggak enak ke Lu Xun.  
Lu Xun nggak terima dilihatin getu, langsung aja nyindir. "Aduh, orang jelek kok ngelihatin orang ganteng? Nggak enak banget." Katanya narsis.  
Kontan Hui Na menatap jijik ke Lu Xun, tambah pake acara muntah-muntah pula! "Cuih! Kalau jelek ya jelek, nggak perlu ngaku-ngaku segala! Memangnya siapa yang ngelihatin kamu!"  
"Heh, kamu sudah buta, ya? Kamu sendiri gimana? Cewek nggak, cowok juga nggak." Balas Lu Xun sengit.  
Hui Na memutar bola matanya dan seketika langsung bete berat. "Kamu bagusnya apa, sih? Ganteng ya nggak ganteng... pinter ya nggak pinter... kaya, ya nggak kaya... Baik, ya nggak baik..."  
"Emang kamu sendiri gimana? Sejelek-jeleknya aku, masih lebih jelek kamu. Sebodoh-bodohnya aku, masih lebih bodoh kamu. Semiskin-miskinnya aku, masih lebih miskin kamu. Sejahat-jahatnya aku, masih lebih jahat kamu, tahu nggak, sih?!"  
"Nggak! Nggak tahu! Dasar gila!"  
Rupanya pertengkaran itu nggak selesai juga. Ternyata berkembang dengan sangat hebat! Bukan cuma perang mulut tapi juga perang otot! Intinya, semua hal sudah pernah ditarungkan oleh dua orang itu, mulai dari otak, otot, bahkan mulut! Akhirnya pertarungan itu baru selesai pas Lü Meng dan Zhou Yu muncul. Mereka langsung diem seribu bahasa sampe kayak orang bisu dengan muka biru habis tonjok-tonjokkan. Dan sepanjang diskusi itu, mereka saling bertatap mata nggak enak (kalo di anime-anime ya kayak seolah dari mata mereka ada listrik-listriknya getu...)

--12.00 A.M.--  
Zhou Yu dan Lü Meng akhirnya selesai mengajar kedua murid ajaib itu, dan dengan segera mereka mau makan siang. Pas pergi makan, mereka pergi ke teman masing-masing. Hui Na pergi menemui Xiahou Fang, Xiahou Mei dan Xiao Aling. Ketiganya kaget melihat Hui Na yang mukanya biru semua kayak habis dihajar orang satu kampung.  
"Hai!" Sapanya.  
"Hai juga!"  
"Makan dimana, nih?"  
Xiahou Fang menunjuk ke arah sebuah meja kosong yang ada enam kursi. Sementara tiga orang itu berjalan, Hui Na mengikuti.  
Nggak tahunya, Lu Xun juga ketemuan sama Zhao Yun, Ling Tong, dan Cao Pi. Ketiganya sudah mengambil makanan, sementara Lu Xun belum. Sama seperti reaksi tiga cewe yang tadi, reaksi tiga cowo itu pas ngelihat mukanya Lu Xun juga kaget, tapi ngapain juga tanya. Mereka sudah tahu alasannya, kok.  
"Kalian mau makan dimana?" Tanya Lu Xun.  
Zhao Yun menunjuk ke sebuah meja kosong yang ada enam kursi yang juga waktu itu ditunjuk sama Xiahou Fang. Tanpa rasa penasaran sedikitpun, Lu Xun mengikuti aja.  
Pada saat mereka duduk, Lu Xun kaget setengah mati melihat kemunculan cewe paling nggak tahu aturan yang dia pernah kenal di China yang luas ini. Hui Na sendiri kaget melihat kemunculan cowo terbodoh yang pernah dia tahu sepanjang sejarah China.  
"Ngapain kamu di sini?!" Bentak Hui Na sambil menuding Lu Xun.  
"Ya karena aku mau makan, lah! Kamu buta, ya?!" Balas Lu Xun nggak kalah keras sambil menuding Hui Na juga.  
Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata enam orang itu sudah duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Xiahou Fang di sebelah Zhao Yun, Xiahou Mei di sebelah Ling Tong, dan Xiao Aling di sebelah Cao Pi, tanpa menyisakan satu tempat duduk pun.  
"Hei! Kalian ini teman nggak setia! Kalian nggak mau bantu aku?!" Hui Na bertanya pada tiga temannya itu.  
"Dasar curang! Bisanya cuma minta bantuan saja!" Kemudian Lu Xun pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hui Na. "Kalian bertiga, kalau temannya kalian diejek, masak diam aja?!"  
Dan nggak tahunya, keenam orang itu sudah asyik sendiri. Xiahou Fang lagi ngobrol sama Zhao Yun, Xiahou Mei dan Ling Tong lagi suap-suapan makan, sementara Xiao Aling dan Cao Pi cuma saling bertukar pandang aja tanpa ngomong apa-apa kayak dunia serasa milik berdua dan yang lain cuma kontrak! Hui Na dan Lu Xun langsung sweatdrop.  
"Maaf, ya, Hui Na." Kata Xiahou Fang sopan sambil tersenyum. "Kami sedang makan."  
Zhao Yun juga ikut-ikutan minta maaf. "Lu Xun, rasanya tempatnya sudah penuh. Kamu makan sama Hui Na saja, ya?"  
"Hah?" Keduanya menatap memelas, tapi nggak ada yang menganggap mereka sesudah itu.  
Parahnya, entah kenapa, semua meja lain sudah penuh. Yang sisa cuma satu meja kosong aja. Entah sebenarnya Wei, Wu, dan Shu sedang bekerja sama melawan Yellow Turban atau sedang bekerja sama mengerjai mereka.  
Walhasil, duo strategis muda itu terpaksa duduk di meja yang sama. Mereka mengambil makanan kesukaan mereka, yang ternyata sama! Apalagi kalau bukan dimsum!  
Sialan, orang ini bisanya cuma niru aku... Pikir Lu Xun dalam hati.  
Heh, dia ini nge-fans sama aku atau apa sih? Kok makannya sama kayak aku? Pikir Hui Na juga.  
Pokoknya suasana di meja itu hening kayak kuburan. Kuburan aja masih mending, setidaknya ada yang nangis. Pokoknya ini benar-benar hening dan sepi banget... kayak tembok makan sama tembok.  
Mereka pun minumnya juga sama. Yah, seperti strategis pada umumnya, mereka cuma minum teh panas, anti minum arak kayak orang-orang yang lainnya. Cuma kali ini tehnya berbeda. Lu Xun minum Green Tea alias teh hijau, sementara Hui Na minum Chrysanthemum Tea alias teh bunga krisan. Celakanya, sangking dinginnya suasana diantara dua orang itu, tehnya nggak jadi panas lagi dan malah jadi es teh! **(kayak kesukaannya Xiahou Fang...)**  
Hui Na melihat Lu Xun yang sedang menikmati tehnya, dia jadi punya keinginan buat bikin rusuh sama Lu Xun. "Hmmm... apa enaknya sih Green Tea itu? lebih enak Chrysanthemum Tea." Katanya sambil menyeruput tehnya keras-keras supaya Lu Xun mendengar.  
Heran, bahkan teh aja bisa bikin dua orang ini bertengkar.  
Lu Xun nggak mau kalah. "Green Tea itu daunnya mahal, cuma bisa didapat di tanah Hangzhou saja. Kalau bunga krisan, bahkan di pasar aja jual!"  
"Oh ya?" Hui Na menantang. "Di rumahku ada segudang daun teh hijau, tahu? Ngapain harus ke Hangzhou buat beli daun teh?"  
"Bener, nih?" Balas Lu Xun. "Bukannya keluarga Wang yang _terhormat, terkaya, terpandang, dan ter-ter yang lain_ itu cuma tahu minum Chrysanthemum Tea?" Lu Xun pas ngomong bagian 'terhormat, terkaya, terpandang, dan ter-ter' benar-benar dengan nada meremehkan, membuat Hui Na dongkol setengah mati sampai dari telinganya keluar asap kayak kereta api! **(eh, jaman dulu nggak ada kereta api)**  
Hui Na yang nggak tahan mendengar keluarganya dihina, langsung mengambil poci tehnya dan menyiramkan ke Lu Xun. Seketika itu juga muka sampai baju Lu Xun basah semua. Untung aja tehnya sudah dingin. "Tuh! Biar tahu enaknya Chrysanthemum Tea! Dasar emang anak keluarga Lu kuper!"  
Lu Xun juga nggak terima. Dengan muka dan baju yang sekarang berbau bunga krisan, dia ngambil poci tehnya juga dan dengan secepat kilat menyiramkannya ke Hui Na. Sangking cepatnya, Hui Na gagal menghindar. "Itu juga biar keluarga Wang tahu enaknya Green Tea!"  
Lama-lama, mereka nggak cuma siram-siraman teh, tapi juga sampai lempar-lemparan makanan, piring, sumpit, sendok, mangkok, pokoknya apa aja yang ada di meja itu, bahkan kursi yang nggak berdosa aja dilempar. Belum cukup bonyoknya mereka, sekarang malah bonyoknya bertambah lagi. Mereka baru berhenti setelah Xiahou Fang dan Zhao Yun cs melerai mereka.

--16.00 P.M.--  
Yang namanya Hui Na sama Lu Xun memang nggak pernah mengenal damai. Setelah makan, mereka harus, atau tepatnya terpaksa, berdiskusi memikirkan strategi perang. Apa boleh buat? Ini perintahnya Zhou Yu dan Lü Meng. Mereka disuruh BEKERJA SAMA, bukan adu strategi kayak dulu lagi. Bukannya berdiskusi, mereka malah bertengkar lagi.  
Xiahou Mei sama Ling Tong yang paling dekat sama ruang strategi sudah nggak tahan mendengar suara teriakan mereka. Tutup kuping atau apapun nggak bisa membuat suara dua orang cacad itu teredam. Walhasil, Ling Tong dan Xiahou Mei akhirnya ikut-ikutan juga dengan harapan mereka bisa melerai kedua orang itu...  
Ling Tong menjitak kepala Lu Xun dari belakang. "Hei! Kamu ini sama cewe nggak bisa sopan sedikit, ya?"  
Xiahou Mei juga ikut-ikutan menasihati Hui Na, meskipun dia lebih muda. "Kak Hui Na! Kak Lu Xun itu kan senior? Jadi harus dihormati, donk!"  
Lu Xun balik menjitak jidat Ling Tong. "Eh, kamu bisa lihat nggak sih, Hui Na ini bukan cewe!"  
"Emang dia cowo?" Tanya Ling Tong dengan gaya bodoh banget.  
"Nggak juga."  
"Terus apa?"  
"Dia itu..." Lu Xun menatap tajam ke arah Hui Na, yang juga ngasih tatapan nggak enak. "_bu nan bu nü_ – nggak cowo, tapi juga nggak cewe!"  
"Oh getu?!" Hui Na melepaskan tangan Xiahou Mei yang memegangnya. "Setidaknya aku masih bu nan bu nü! Daripada kamu, _gui jian chou_ – setan aja ketakutan lihat kamu!"  
"Heh! Junior nggak perlu mengkritik seniornya! Semua orang di Wu juga tahu kamu orang baru!"  
Hui Na yang sudah dari tadi berusaha menahan ngamuk sejak fajar menyingsing tadi, akhirnya gagal juga berusaha sabar. Langsung aja dia jotos Lu Xun dengan bogem mentahnya. Lu Xun yang nggak ada persiapan apa-apa sampe kaget karena serangan Hui Na. Satu tangannya memegang pipinya yang masih sakit, sementara tangan yang lain balik menjotos Hui Na. Hui Na yang juga nggak nyangka bakal dibalas gagal menghindar.  
Lama kelamaan, perangnya mereka sampe gila-gilaan. Bahkan ada acara guling-gulingan di tanah, jambak-jambakan, cakar-cakaran, gigit-gigitan, dan sebagainya, dan seterusnya, dan lain-lain. Pertarungan yang kali ini jauh lebih seru daripada pertarungan yang sebelumnya. Ling Tong sama Xiahou Mei sih sudah berusaha menolong, tapi apa daya pas mereka nolong, mereka juga kena jotos. Berhentinya baru setelah Xiahou Fang dan Zhao Yun masuk. Waktu itu kondisi keempatnya, apalagi Hui Na dan Lu Xun, sudah mau mati. Anehnya, keduanya masih nggak ada yang mau kalah!

--20.00 P.M.--  
"DIA MEMANG BRENGSEK!!!" Hui Na beteriak keras-keras sampe Xiahou Fang dan Xiahou Mei yang ada di situ perlu tutup kuping.  
Hui Na duduk di atas kasur, sementara Xiahou Fang mengobati luka-lukanya akibat 'berperang' sama Lu Xun tadi. "Sudahlah... kalian ini kan strategis, seharusnya pandai mengatur emosi."  
"Di China bagian manapun, nggak akan ada strategis yang bisa tahan kalau ketemu orang kayak dia!" Balas Hui Na keras kepala.  
Xiahou Mei akhirnya buka suara juga. Lukanya sih nggak separah Hui Na... "Kak Hui Na, sih... Kak Lu Xun tuh orangnya baik, kok! Sabar, baik, ganteng, pinter lagi! Tapi tentu saja lebih baik kak Ling Tong!" Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.  
"Lagipula kalian kan rekan sekerja?" Tambah Xiahou Fang dengan gaya bijaksana getu... "Kalau kalian aja bertengkar, gimana dengan bawahan yang lain?"  
Hui Na jadi terjepit diserang dua orang itu. "Kalian memang bisa ngomong begitu karena nggak pernah lihat Lu Xun yang asli! Lu Xun yang asli itu ya kayak getu tingkahnya, kayak binatang!"  
"Hui Na..." Xiahou Fang ngomong lagi. "Aku sudah kenal Lu Xun lebih lama dari kamu. Mungkin karena masih baru kenal, kamu nggak akur sama dia. Lu Xun itu sebenarnya laki-laki yang baik. Nanti pasti bisa baikan, kok."  
"Betul itu!" Xiahou Mei setuju. "Sekarang coba Kak Hui Na minta maaf sama Kak Lu Xun, pasti dia jadi baik."  
"APAAAAA????!!!!" Hui Na kontan nggak setuju dengan usul yang baginya sinting itu. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya kalau harus minta maaf? "Nggak bisa! Pokoknya kalau dia nggak minta maaf dulu, aku juga nggak mau minta maaf!"  
Pada saat yang bersamaan...  
Zhao Yun yang nggak tahu apa-apa soal kedokteran lah, ketabiban lah,obat-obatan lah, atau apapun itu harus berganti profesi karena ngelihat kedua temannya yang bonyok kiri-kanan, apalagi Lu Xun. Ling Tong sih masih mendingan...  
"Dasar! Dia itu cewe, tapi nggak tahu adat! Rese! Nggak berpendidikan!" Teriak Lu Xun jengkel.  
"Eh, katamu sendiri kan kalau dia itu bukan cewe?" Ling Tong menyahut.  
Zhao Yun mau nggak mau harus jadi figur paling bijaksana disitu. Padahal dia kira strategis kayak Lu Xun sudah cukup dewasa... "Gadis dari keluarga terhormat seperti keluarga Wang pasti terpelajar dan punya tata krama yang baik." Jelas Zhao Yun. "Hui Na bertingkah seperti itu pasti karena kamu yang memulai."  
"Lagipula..." Ling Tong ikut-ikutan. "Salahmu juga pakai acara bilang dia bu nan bu nü! Cewe mana yang nggak sakit hati dibilang begitu?! Kalau sampe Xiahou Mei aku katakan begitu, pasti dia menjotosku juga."  
Karena dituduh seperti itu, Lu Xun jadi tambah serba salah. "Karena Xiahou Mei memang cewe baik dan penurut, nggak kayak Hui Na ini! Tingkahnya kayak binatang!"  
Zhao Yun mau nggak mau ketawa. "Lu Xun, kamu itu kan strategis, kenapa bertindak tidak bijak begitu?"  
"Bener banget!" Ling Tong menggangguk pura-pura ngerti, padahal dia nggak tahu bijak yang dimaksudkan Zhao Yun itu gimana. "Seorang strategis memang harus jadi orang bijaksana!"  
"Gimana caranya?" Lu Xun bertanya penasaran.  
"Gampang." Zhao yun tersenyum lebar. "Minta maaf sama Hui Na."  
"APAAAAA????!!!!" Bagi Lu Xun, usul itu sama sekali nggak bijaksana, malah menjual harga diri. "Kalian kira siapa dia itu sampai aku harus minta maaf?! Pokoknya, kalau dia nggak minta maaf, aku juga nggak mau minta maaf!"

--22.30 P.M.--  
Lu Xun dan Hui Na sudah ketiduran sangking capeknya. Mereka sama sekali nggak tahu kalau rencananya Xiahou Sisters plus Ling Tong dan Zhao Yun adalah memang mendamaikan mereka. Lagian, siapa yang tahan kalau setiap hari harus mendengar perang dunia?  
"Kata Hui Na," Xiahou Fang melapor. "Dia nggak mau minta maaf sampe Lu Xun yang minta maaf duluan."  
"Sama." Balas Zhao Yun lesu. "Lu Xun nggak mau minta maaf kalau Hui Na nggak minta maaf duluan."  
Xiahou Mei duduk berpangku dagu. "Kalau getu, gimana caranya membuat mereka damai?"  
Ling Tong nggak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Dua orang itu memang aneh. Kayak magnet."  
"Eh?" Kayak paduan suara, tiga orang lainnya nanya.  
"Begini," Ling Tong mulai menjelaskan dengan gaya sok tahu. "Magnet itu kan kutub utaranya dan kutub selatannya saling menarik. Tapi kalau sama-sama utara atau sama-sama selatan, pasti tolak-menolak. Sama kan kayak Lu Xun dan Hui Na? Dua-duanya sama-sama strategis, ulang tahun sama, umur juga sama, sama-sama pyromaniac, sama-sama mengidolakan Lü Meng dan Zhou Yu, sama-sama suka dimsum, sama-sama suka belajar, sama-sama rambut pendek, sama-sama pinter, sama-sama kepala batu, bahkan sama-sama _bu nan bu nü_. Mereka kurang cocok apa lagi? Tapi saling tolak-menolak kayak magnet!" **(Cieh... ngomongnya tentang magnet, gara-gara di Fisika baru belajar medan listrik yang punya sifat sama kayak medan magnet...)**  
Zhao Yun dan Xiahou Fang menangguk mengerti, tapi Xiahou Mei langsung menjitak Ling Tong karena kesoktahuannya. "Kak Ling Tong sok tahu, ah!"  
Sementara itu, Lu Xun dan Hui Na lagi-lagi terbangun bersamaan tengah malam itu dan bersin-bersin, padahal nggak lagi flu, dan malam itu udara panas. "Kok rasanya aku lagi digosipin, ya?" Pikir keduanya dalam hati.

**The End**


	5. Diamond 1

SLCD

Chap 5: Diamond, Cao pi X Xiao Aling ( a.k.a Ai Lian )

**Note special : eheheh disini nggak ada X-screen lagi kagak ad aide ( alias pikiran lagi buntu ) **

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Setelah beberapa jam Cao pi didalam ruang rapat di kerajaan Wei untuk rapat **( yaiyalah masa buka puasa sama sama ? *diparang*) **Cao pi memang bosen banget dengan hal itu. Kemudian ketika udah selese, Cao pi menarik napas dan mengatakan suatu hal…

" seandainya Xiao Aling ada disini…"

" sebenernya aku sudah ada di belakangmu sejak kamu keluar dari ruang rapat !" kata seorang anak cewek dibelakang Cao pi lagi bediri dengan tatapan sedikit keanak anakan

" SEJAK KAPAN KAU !?" teriak Cao pi kaget

" kan sudah aku bilang, aku udah di belakangmu sejak selese rapat ! jagi gimana rapatnya ?" Tanya Xiao Aling

" membosankan… tapi aku harus mengikutinya karena aku kan raja berikutnya !" kata Cao pi langsung berjalan diikuti oleh Xiao Aling dari belakang dengan langkah kecil kaya anak anak.

" ah, pantasan saja kamu kaya orang habis bangun tidur !" kata Xiao Aling yang langsung memotong jalan Cao pi

" ahaha… kenapa kau berfikiran begitu ?" Tanya Cao pi tertawa kecil sambil menatap Xiao Aling

" sudah terlihat dari matamu !" kata Xiao Aling langsung menunjuk matanya Cao pi

Cao pi kemudian memegang tangan Xiao Aling agar tidak menunjuk matanya yang lelah banget. Kemudian, dia berjalan melewati Xiao Aling menuju suatu tempat, Xiao Aling berbalik dan mengikuti Cao pi dari belakang.

" Hey, aku tidak bercanda ! kau butuh tidur ! lupakan soal Rapat rapat dan buku buku aneh itu !" kata Xiao Aling langsung memeluk cao pi dari belakang sampai hampir jatuh

" Hey ! XIAO ALING !" teriak Cao pi sampe kedengeran ama orang seluruh istana.

**Kemudian**

Cao pi duduk di kursi perpustakaan kerajaan lagi, Membuka sebuah buku besar, dan tua banget. Disitu dengan setia, Xiao Aling melihat Cao pi yang sedang membaca buku. Cao pi yang memang sudah biasa dengan itu tetapi kali ini, Cao pi merasa tak enak. Kemudian dia menutup bukunya dan berbalik kearah Xiao Aling.

" apa yang kau inginkan ?" Tanya Cao pi

" tidak ! aku tidak ingin apa apa !" jawab Xiao Aling sambil mengambil sebuah buku kecil

" lalu ? kenapa kau tetap disini ?" Tanya Cao pi langsung sweatdrop ama Xiao aling yang duduk sambil membaca buku kecil itu

" aku ingin membaca buku cerita soal raja dan ratu !" kata Xiao Aling langsung duduk di samping Cao pi dengan manis

" kau masih membacanya ?" Tanya Cao pi heran

" tentu ! inikan buku cerita yang sering kita baca waktu masih anak anak.." kata Xiao aling

Seketika itu, Xiao Aling langsung mendapat perhatian dari cao pi yang langsung mendekati Xiao Aling dan memegang tangannya yang memegang buku " ayo kit abaca sama sama ! waktu itu posisi kita begini kan ?" Tanya Cao pi

Xiao Aling tertawa kecil menandakan dia malu pada saat itu. Cao pi cuman tersenyum malu saja. Mereka berdua saat itu sangat merasa nyaman dengan keadaan itu…

" aku suka sekali kalau begini…" kata Xiao Aling tersenyum

" aku juga…" balas Cao pi

Seketika itu, dua orang manusia itu bermesra mesraan disitu di dalam perpustakaan istana….

**Akhirnya**

Ketika semuanya bersiap siap buat perang lawan Yellow turban kampret itu. Xiao Aling dan Cao pi lagi asik asik aja ngobrol, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua langsung jalan jalan.

" Eh, kak Cao pi…" kata Xiao Aling

" apa ?" Tanya Cao pi yang jalan dengan gaya yang seperti biasa **( tangan di lipat *ditampar* )**

" kamu memangnya suka langsung terjun ke medan perang ?" Tanya Xiao Aling

" iya, aku cuman ingin menang agar Wei itu bisa lebih di hormati.." kata Cao pi

" aku kira kau ingin lebih dekat dengan kak Cao Ang !" kata Xiao Aling

Langkah Cao pi berhenti ketika mendengar nama kakaknya, Xiao Aling yang melihat tingkahnya itu langsung ikut berhenti berjalan dan langsung menoleh ke Cao pi yang masang wajah nggak enak menurut Xiao Aling

" ada apa ? kok setiap kali aku menyebut nama kakakmu kamu langsung begitu ?" Tanya Xiao Aling

" nggak apa apa… aku hanya jengkel jika melihat kakak !" kata Cao pi memandang seseorang yang hampir mirip dengannya sedang berbicara dengan orang lain

Xiao Aling langsung ikut ikutan melirik orang itu, ia tau kalau Cao pi sangat 'iri' pada kakaknya saat itu, Xiao Aling langsung mundur selangkah dan memegang tangan Cao pi.

" kalau begitu, aku juga benci deh…" kata Xiao Aling

" eh ?"

" nggak apa apa.." kata Xiao ALing

" entah kenapa, ayahku selalu saja memilih dia untuk pergi untuk melihat keadaan rakyat Wei. Dia tidak pernah memilihku, aku kan akan jadi Raja Wei berikutnya tetapi… aku tidak dekat dengan rakyat.." kata Cao pi dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

" Tapi kamu sudah belajar mati matian agar bisa menjadi seorang raja kan ?" Tanya Xiao aling yang kemudian melepaskan pegangangannya dan kemudian berjalan kedepan Cao pi dan tersenyum " jadi kamu jangan menyerah okay…?" Tanya Xiao Aling yang berbalik menuju Sekelompok remaja yang menuju Camp Wu. Setelah berpelukan seseorang memanggil namanya kemudian dia pun membalas dengan angukan dinginnya. Xiao Aling lalu berbalik dan memeluknya lagi, mereka berdua langsung jalan bersama sama lagi untuk bersiap siap.

**Bersambung **


	6. Spades 2

SLCD

Chap 6: Spades 2 Zhao yun X Xiahou Fang

**Special note : disini pake POV POV segala lagi !belum lagi POV versi Authornya bukan yang Normal ! Author POV ama Normal POV beda ! okeh ?? **

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

**Zhao yun POV**

Aku hanya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Aku benar benar tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Sejak dia merawatku ketika aku sakit waktu itu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakan Hiasan sayap dengan bunga yang ada dikepalanya. Jika aku melihat wajahnya tiba tiba perasaan ku menjadi damai lalu, tiba tiba saja aku ingin sekali melindunginya. Karena itulah aku memaksa tuan Ma Chao agar aku bisa ikut berperang bersama yang lain untuk berada di sisinya.

Setelah aku dan dia bertemu dengan adik dan teman temannya di Wu. Kami berjalan kembali keperkemahan Shu. Tiba tiba saja tangannya mulai memegang tanganku dengan malu malu. Aku yang mengetahui itu hanya diam saja tak berkutik. Entah kenapa, aku senang dengan hal itu.

" tuan Zhao yun…" Panggilnya yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya diikuti dengan langkah kakiku yang tiba tiba ikut berhenti.

Ketika itu, ia perlahan lahan mulai berjalan mendekatiku, kepalanya lalu bersandar di bahuku dan mengucapkan suatu kalimat yang tak kuduga duga sebelumnya " …tolong berhati hati nanti…"

Aku tersenyum saja, kemudian aku memeluknya lalu aku menjawab " ya, tenang saja.. lagi pula aku juga akan terus melindungimu.."

**Xiahou Fang POV**

Aku tak percaya jika aku akan dipeluk oleh Tuan Zhao yun. Pelukannya terasa hangat, aku tidak pernah merasakaan pelukan seperti ini sebelumnnya. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku merasakan pelukan seperti ini.

Perlahan lahan aku kemudian membuka mulutku dan mulai berbicara " terima kasih, tuan Zhao yun.."

" semuanya akan baik baik saja…" Balas tuan Zhao yun kepadaku yang lalu melepaskan pelukannya secara perlahan.

Kemudian kamipun berjalan kembali bersama sambil berpegangan tangan ke perkemahaan Shu dengan malu malu dan berwajah merah. Walaupun begitu, aku merasa nyaman di dekat tuan Zhao yun dan aku senang karena disetiap pertarungan aku selalu dilindungi oleh tuan Zhao yun…

**Author POV ! ( WELCOME TO THE WORST POV MAKER ! )**

Okeh, Welcome to WORST POV MAKER YOU EVER SEEN ! dari pad ague berlama lama. Sekarang gue akan ngomong tentang ceritanya AHEM !.

Seperti yang kita tau Zhao yun menepati janjinya, dia selalu berada didekat yayangnya. Ketika itu XIahou Fang, yayang Protagonist kita *ditembak ama pistol* kakinya terkilir karena Yellow turban nan kampret itu.

" Xiahou Fang…" kata Zhao yun yang kemudian membantu Xiahou Fang berdiri " … kau taka pa apa ?" Tanya Zhao yun yang kemudian 'memeluk'-nya.

" Hanya terkilir, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan…" kata Xiahou Fang menahan sakit dikakinya akibat serangan tentara Yellow Turban yang gue pingin tending satu satu ( tapi nggak bisa )

" ayo serang !" teriak seorang tentara Yellow turban.

Zhao yun dan Xiahou Fang terpojok di situ ada satu jalan sih kalo mau kabur. Yaitu terjun dari tebing bersama sama… entah ada ato nggak di tempat yang asli soalnya gue ngaur sekali * dihajar orang se china* Entah Zhao yun bego, gila, stress, dan lain sebagainya *ditendang deh authornya* dia langsung merasa pusing ditambah lagi dengan pandangannya yang langsung buruk akhirnya karena tak punya pilihan Si Zhao yun langsung terjun disitu ama Xiahou Fang *Author di tampar tampar ama Hui Na dan yang lain *. Xiahou Fang kaget tapi Zhao yun memeluknya dengan pelukan yang sangat ! sangat !!!!!!! menyenangkan hati Xiahou Fang lagi *diinjek*.

" _sial apakah hal ini yang bisa aku lakukan ?_" pikir Zhao yun

Ketika udah nyebur didalam lain sebagainya Zhao yun tau jika Xiahou Fang kaya orang kehabisan napas **( Author ngambil sedikit Adegan dari FF X MUAHAHAHAHA )** dan HOLY **** Zhao yun nyium die. Untuk melakukan napas mulut kemulut gitu. Sementara itu, Xiahou Fang yang setengah Sadar tau kalau dicium ama si Zhao yun tapi dia nggak memberontak sedikitpun dia malah merasa ada yang aneh diciuman itu…

" _darah ? kenapa ciuman ini ada rasa darahnya ?_ " pikir Xiahou Fang

Setelah aneh bin ajaib mereka ada didarat **( entah bagaimana caranya gue males mikir *dijotos hui Na dan Xiahou Mei* ).** Zhao yun kemudian menyadari kalau… mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

" _sial… apakah aku memang tidak bisa melindungi Xiahou Fang ?_" pikir Zhao yun yang kemudian pingsan

**Zhao yun POV **

Hatiku sakit jika melihatnya terluka

Hatiku sakit jika melihatnya menangis

Hatiku sakit jika melihatnya sedih

Aku mulai membuka mataku lagi, aku mendapati diriku berada di tenda ku lagi dengan Xiahou Fang disampingku melihatku dengan tatapan cemas sambil memegang tanganku. " Tuan Zhao yun apakah kau baik baik saja ?" Tanyanya dengan nada sangat cemas

" ya… !" jawabku yang langsung duduk di tempat tidurku.

Dia kemudian tersenyum senang melihatku baik baik saja, kemudian ia langsung mengeluarkan bunga merah. Aku tersenyum perlahan, aku pun mulai mengambil bunga itu tapi. Sial, tanganku tertusuk duri bunga itu.

" Tuan Zhao yun… apakah tangan mu baik baik saja ?" Tanya nya yang langsung memegang tanganku lagi untuk melihat keadaannya

Aku hanya tersenyum " tenang saja itu hanya luka kecil…" jawabku.

Dia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, seperti menyesal aku langsung memeluknya untuk meredamkan rasa penyesalannya. Dia yang aku peluk langsung menangis dipelukanku.

" maaf.." hanya kalimat itu saja yang aku dengar dari mulutnya…

**Bersambung ~~~~**

**Hahaha, tinggal satu Chap lagi dan Done… lol ! gue lagi mikir tentang Lu Xun and Hui Na cara bermesraan sambil bekelai pas mereka lawan Yellow Turban HAHAHAHAHAH *ditempeleng * **

**Extra Screen : Spades, It's okay **

Sekali lagi, orang bisa menebak dimana si Xiahou Fang berada sekarang. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di Taman bunga ?... kali ini, dia tidak sendiri di taman bunga. Xiahou Fang ketika itu seperti merangkai bunga bunga yang ia petik tadi bersama seseorang yang tidur di pangkuannya siapa lagi kalau bukan Zhao yun.

Xiahou Fang membiarkan Zhao yun tidur, ia membiarkan Zhao yun tidur dan tidak membangunkannya karena dia tidak tega sama sekali. Apalagi ia selalu saja bilang jika Zhao yun itu sedang kelelahan karena suatu sebab…

" Xiahou Fang ?" panggil Zhao yun yang bangun dari tidurnya di pangkuan Xiahou Fang.

" Tuan Zhao yun sudah bangun ?" Tanya Xiahou Fang yang lalu meletakkan rangkaian bunganya di sampignya.

Zhao yun kemudian bangkit dan lalu duduk di samping Xiahou Fang. Lalu ia membalas senyuman gadis itu. kemudian dia mengambil bunga yang ada disitu lalu, Zhao yun menaruhnya di dekat hiasan Sayap milik Xiahou Fang…

" warna bunga itu cocok dengan warna matamu.." kata Zhao yun

Wajah Xiahou Fang merah, ia tak tau mau bilang apa untuk pujian dari Zhao yun. Tapi hal itu tiba tiba sirnah ketika melihat jari Zhao yun yang pernah tertusuk Duri bunga pemberiannya. Ia kemudian memegang tangannya Zhao yun lagi untuk melihat Lukanya yang masih saja berdarah " apakah luka ini masih berdarah ?" Tanya Xiahou Fang khawatir

" ya, tapi tenang saja.. tidak usah Khawatir…" kata Zhao yun mulai melepaskan tangannya dari tangannya Xiahou Fang dengan lemah lembut.

" tapi…" kata Xiahou Fang khawatir " jika di obati nanti…." Xiahou Fang kemudian menunduk mengaku merasa jika ia yang bersalah dan mulai lagi berkaca kaca " maafkan aku, jika saja aku tidak memberikan tuan Zhao yun sebuah bunga pasti…"

Sebelum Xiahou Fang menghabiskan kalimatnya Zhao yun entah secepet kilat langsung mencium si Xiahou Fang di bibirnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Zhao yun pun melepaskan ciumannya itu dan tersenyum ke Xiahou Fang " sekali lagi jangan khawatirkan aku !" kata Zhao yun

" terima kasih tuan Zhao yun…" kata Xiahou Fang langsung menangis Zhao yun pun memeluk Xiahou Fang bertanda semuanya akan baik baik saja untuk selama lamanya….


	7. Love 2

SLCD

Chap 7: Love 2 Hui Na X Lu Xun

**Special note : Hore ! Mesra Mesraan (???)**

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Hui Na sekarang dalam keadaan bahaya, dia dia terkepung dan sebentar lagi akan diserang lagi. Tetapi dengan cepet Lu Xun langsung melindunginya karena saat itu, Lu Meng dan Zhou yu ada didekatnya jadi dia pura pura Care gitu ama Hui Na. ketika itu, Hui Na yang juga tau soal Zhou yu ama Lu Meng langsung berdiri dan..

" Lu Xun… Ter…" kata Hui Na pura pura mau meluk Lu XUn ketika Lu Meng ama Zhou yu ilang ia langsung mengganti posisinya dengan " TERIMA INI !" teriak Hui Na langsung menjitak Lu Xun

" OW !!! INI ORANG NGGAK TAU TERIMA KASIH !" teriak Lu XUn langsung menendang Hui Na

" SIAPA JUGA YANG MINTA BANTUAN !?" teriak Hui Na yang langsung nonjok Lu Xun

" BRENGSEK ! TERIMA INI !" teriak Lu Xun memukul Hui Na

" KURANG AJAR !" teriak Hui Na yang langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengeluarkan Teknik api yang langsung menyerangnya kearah Lu Xun tapi, Lu Xun langsung menghindar dan serangan itu sukses mengenai tentara Yellow Turban.

" KAU CURANG !" teriak Lu Xun, Lu Xun kemudian melakukan hal yang sama tetapi Hui Na langsung melompat dan 'syurrrrrrrr' (???) adegan Ina ama Sakon ( yang paling gue benci ) terjadi disini. Saat itu, Lu Xun langsung melihat kecantkan Wajah Hui Na yang sebenernya ( alah *dibakar* ).

" _entah kenapa… warna mata Lu Xun bagus…_" Pikir Hui Na

" _ini setan kok cantik…kalo dilihat dari sudut pandang ini ?_" Pikir Lu xun.

Seketika itu, para tentara Yellow Turban langsung kebingungan setengah mati dengan kelakuan dua strategist itu. Seketika itu mereka langsung memerintahkan untuk menyerang tapi Lu Meng dan Zhou yu langsung melindungi mereka dengan menghabisi tentara tentara itu. Setelah itu, dua orang itu berbalik dan…

" apapun yang terjadi… " kata Lu xun sudah gemeteran

" aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu.." kata Hui Na melanjutkan kata kata Lu Xun.

Akhirnya perang dunia nggak tau yang keberapa terjadi disitu. Sekali lagi, untuk sekian kalinya si Lu Xun ama Hui Na kena hajaran mentornya.

Akhirnya, setelah perang pertama selese… Xiahou Mei dan Ling Tong sangat sweatdrop ngeliat Lu Xun dan Hui Na yang mukanya babak belur dihajar masa. Kedua orang itu sweatdrop dan langsung duduk disamping mereka.

" jadi.." kata Ling Tong memulai pembicaraan " Lu Meng ama Zhou Yu Menghajar kalian gitu dengan senjata mereka…?" tanya Ling Tong

" nggak…" jawab dua orang itu singkat abis

" trus kok kalian bisa babak belur ?" Tanya Xiahou Mei " bukannya dihajar ama Lu Meng ama Zhou yu ?" Tanya Xiahou Mei

" KALIAN INI UDAH TAU KAMI DIHAJAR AMA TUAN LU MENG AMA TUAN ZHOU YU MASIH NANYA LAGI !" teriak dua orang itu yang bikin Ling Tong ama Xiahou Mei mau budek disitu

" Maaf…" kata dua orang itu yang langsung gentayangan entah kemana meninggalkan Lu Xun ama Hui Na.

Sementara itu, setelah lukanya diobati disitu. Lu Xun ama Hui na langsung berjalan meninggalkan temennya yang membeku nggak tau mau ngomong apa setelah diteriakin gitu.

" jadi.." kata Ling Tong " rencana kita nggak berhasil gitu ?" tanya Ling Tong lagi

" hm,…. Mungkin, tapi mungkin kita harus minta bantuan kak Xiao Aling ama Kak Cao pi !" kata Xiahou Mei langsung melaju ketempat Xiao Aling dan Cao pi

" EH ! TUNGGU !" teriak Ling Tong. Langsung melaju ngejar Xiahou Mei.

**Akhirnya….**

Entah kenapa sejak kejadian tak terduga ketika wajahnya mendekati wajah Hui Na saat bertarung tadi. Lu Xun jadi tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya…

" _entah kenapa, si Brengsek itu…. Wajahnya sangat cantik ketika aku melihatnya dari sudut pandang itu…_ " pikir Lu Xun sambil ngelamun.

Ketika itu, ia nggak sengaja melihat Hui Na lagi jalan sama Ling Tong berduaan lagi. BERDUAAAN ! KALO PERLU CATET ( lebay mode on ). Lu Xun tiba tiba marah, Lu Xun menarik napasnya dalam dalam dan kemudian berjalan menuju dua orang yang lagi santai ngobrol sambil jalan…

" jadi.." kata Ling Tong " aku tidak tau tentang apa yang terjadi kepada kakak Xiahou Mei, karena itulah… aku dan Xiahou Mei kaget melihat dia ama 'pacar'-nya Zhao yun ada di tabib..akhirnya Xiahou Mei memilih menemani kakaknya dulu" lanjut Ling Tong ke Hui Na.

" oh jadi gitu… pantasan saja dia wajahnya sedih banget ketika terakhir kali ketemu ama aku…" kata Hui Na langsung mengangukan kepala bertanda kalau dia itu mengerti.

Tiba tiba aja Lu Xun mem'blokir' jalan dua orang itu dengan wajah geram dan bikin Ling Tong dan Hui Na jadi bingung dengan hal itu.

" Hi Ling Tong…" sapa Lu Xun dengan nada cemburu

" hi Lu Xun ?" balas Ling Tong kebingungan

" sedang berduaan dengan Hui Na ? " Tanya Lu Xun

" um… sebenernya bukan berduaan sih anu, kami cuman jalan jalan saja abis ngantar Xiahou Mei ke kakaknya !" kata Ling Tong kaya orang cari alas an

" _gila ! ini orang udah dapet si Xiahou Mei masih aja ngembat si Hui Na_ !" pikir Lu Xun cemburu

" jadi Lu.."

" dia bersamaku.." potong Lu Xun yang langsung 'memegang' tangan Hui Na

" hah ?"

" Dia bersamaku, kami sedang sibuk permisi…" kata Lu XUn langsung membawa 'kabur' Hui Na dan meninggalkan Ling Tong yang langsung terbengong bengong sendiri disitu.

" Lu Xun kamu kenapa sih ?" Tanya Hui Na

" Ah… pokoknya IKUT aja !" kata Lu Xun sambil narik narik Hui Na.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan Xiao Aling kaget melihat Lu Xun dan Hui Na kemudian dia langsung menarik baju Cao pi yang ada disampingnya lagi focus dengan bukunya lagi.

" kak Cao pi…"

" hm ?"

" bisa kah kau mengatakan kalau ini dunia mimpi ?" Pinta Xiao Aling yang langsung menarik perhatian Cao pi

" memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Cao Pi

" lihat…" kata Xiao Aling langsung menunjuk Lu Xun dan Hui Na.

Cao pi langsung mengucek matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dia langsung aja koment dengan santai " Aku harap taman bunga nggak kebakar…"

" setuju.." kata Xiao Aling mulai melotot

**Bersambung **

**Yay, X-tra Screen time**

**Love : MOVE !**

Lu Xun sedang jalan jalan ria di istanah Wu. Itu sudah dia lakukan sejak 1 minggu setelah pertarungan melawan yellow Turban. Walaupun begitu, Hubungannya sama Hui Na masih aja sama walaupun nggak separah dulu. Lu Xun melihat Hui Na lagi sibuk dengan kertas dan mungkin Kanvas (?) lagi asik asiknya melakukan sesuatu ke kanvas itu.

" um, hi Hui Na…" sapa Lu Xun

Hui Na tidak mengubris kalimat Lu Xun tapi dia tetep saja masih sibuk dengan kertas. Lu Xun kemudian hanya diam melihat Hui Na yang lagi enjoy dengan kertasnya. Ia menatap Hui Na yang sekarang pake gaun merah itu ( out tugas, out tugas (?) * dibunuh pembaca karena nggak ngerti * )

" Sedang apa ?" Tanya Lu Xun

" apa urusanmu ?" Tanya Hui Na balik ke Lu Xun.

" um… soalnya kamu terlihat serius…" jawab Lu Xun

Hui Na langsung diem lagi. Seketika itu dia mulai melakukan sesuatu lagi di kertas itu dan " minggir…" kata Hui Na singkat

" hah ?"

" aku nggak enggak bisa lihat ! MINGGIR !" kata Hui Na terakhir kalinya

Lu Xun kemudian minggir beberapa langkah, setelah puas melihat si Hui Na yang lagi sibuk itu ia langsung pamit pergi " aku pergi dulu ya ! dadah !" kata Lu Xun agak lebay

" dasar, pake acara pamitan segala lagi… sumpah… itu makhluk memang menyebalkan… tapi, entah kenapa aku selalu ingin melukis manusia sialan itu !" kata Hui Na yang lalu melihat kearah kertasnya yang bergambar wajah Lu Xun


	8. ClovedClubs 2

. seketika itu, dua orang itu berdiriSLCD

Chap 8: Cloved/Clubs 2 Xiahou Mei X Ling Tong,

Kampret akhirnya bisa jug ague selesein… capek banget gue buat ide ( idenya masih belum meledak ledak neh hehehe ) ini semua karena Cosplay Inahime di SW ! Wish me can do her Cosplay Dress Please ~! =^.^=

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

**Ling tong POV**

" XIAHOU MEI !" teriakku untuk sekian kalinya memanggil namanya " KAU MENYERANG KEARAH YANG SALAH !" teriakku lagi emosi.

Maksud ku, kawan… dia memukulku dengan senjatanya ! memangnya aku musuh ? aku ini temannya ! sahabatnya dari awal dia ke Wu, paca… maksud ku satu satunya temen yang paling deket ama dia selain Lu Xun.

"Aku nggak perlu dilindungi kak Ling Tong !" teriak Xiahou Mei dengan teriakan Khasnya.

Akhirnya karena tak ada pilihan lain, sebelum aku digebuki oleh tentara Yellow Turban yang mulai melihat kami seperti santapan lezat untuk digebukin aku lalu menarik Xiahou Mei kembali ke Main camp sesaat setelah aku mendengar jika pemimpin mereka telah dibunuh oleh Cao pi dan Xiao Aling.

Ketika berada didalam, seperti yang aku kira Xiahou Mei mulai memukulku lagi dengan senjatanya dengan emosi yang sudah biasa aku hadapi… " Kak Ling Tong jahat ! kak ling tong menjauhkan aku dari pertarungan !" kata Xiahou Mei yang merasa tidak aku hargai.

Untuk jujur aku tidak mau dia ikut dalam arena perang. Kau mau tau kenapa ? diateralu kecil untuk arena perang. Saat itu, harapanku untuk kabur sudah punah Xiahou Mei memukul kepalaku, menendang perutku dan membuat aku jatuh. Sial, aku harus cepat cepat kabur ! untung saja Lu Xun dan Hui Na datang dan menarik perhatian Xiahou Mei aku pun kemudian berdiri dan lalu bertanya dengan pertanyaan basa basi milikku..

" jadi…. Kalian di hajar ama Lu meng dan Zhou yu ya ?" Tanya ku basa basi, yaiyalah wong gue udah tau siapa yang udah menghajar mereka berdua

" nggak…" jawab dua orang itu

" trus kok kalian bisa babak belur ?" Tanya Xiahou Mei " bukannya dihajar ama Lu Meng ama Zhou yu ?" Tanya Xiahou Mei

Seketika itu urat urat kemarahan terlihat dikepala mereka dan dengan lantang mereka menjawab " KALIAN INI UDAH TAU KAMI DIHAJAR AMA TUAN LU MENG AMA TUAN ZHOU YU MASIH NANYA LAGI !"

GILA ! keras amat nih orang dua teriak, mungkin sekarang gue harus pergi ke tabib buat nyari obat buat kuping supaya gue nggak budek kaya kakek kakek ama nenek nenek.

" maaf…" kata ku dan Xiahou Mei, Si Xiahou Mei kemudian dengan konek menarik narik aku keluar dan kemudian dia mulai merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyatukan dua maniak itu.

**Xiahou Mei POV**

" jadi…rencana kita nggak berhasil gitu" kata kak Ling tong sok tau sambil menatapku dengan connect

"hm,…. Mungkin, tapi mungkin kita harus minta bantuan kak Xiao Aling ama Kak Cao pi !" kataku dengan penuh buih buih semangat ke kak Ling Tong yang mebuatnya sweatdrop. Kemudian dengan penuh semangat aku langsung melaju ketempat Raja dan Ratu Wei di masa depan itu sambil mendengarkan teriakan kak Ling Tong yang berbunyi " TUNGGU !".

Aku dengan riang berjalan melewati camp camp tabib sampai aku melihat Kakak ku, Xiahou Fang sedang mengobati lukanya. Aku kemudian berhenti berjalan dan kemudian menyamperi kakakku yang terlanjur teralu lembut pada semua Orang… disatu sisi aku menyayanginya tapi disatu sisi lain aku juga membencinya.

" kakak !" teriakku

" sttt… Xiahou Mei jangan keras keras…" katanya dengan wajah Khawatir dan cemas akan sesuatu.

" heh…? Ada apa Fangg… ?" kata **(the Number 1 Most Pathetic Protagonist in SLCD) **Ling Tong yang langsung nutup mulutnya pas ngeliat 'pacar'-nya kakakku terbaring ditempat tidur dengan darah yang cukup banyak.

" ada apa ini kak ?" tanyaku juga ikut ikutan panic gara gara ngeliat darah di tubuh pacarnya.

" Ling Tong… temenin aku ke perpus….. eh, Ling Tong ada apa…??" kak Hui Na tiba tiba datang dan langsung memegang bahu kak Ling Tong, tiba tiba saja hati ku langsung geram melihat 'adegan' itu. Ugh…. Awas kau Hui Na…

" ugh… aku sih mau nemenin tapi,.." kata si Ling tong nervouse karena aku liatin dengan tatapan lumayan Horor

" silahkan saja… aku mau menemenin kakakku dulu !" kata ku dengan nada marah dan membuat dia takut. Cih, aku kesal sama dia !

" kalo gitu… Bye… ayo hui NA !" katanya langsung pergi meninggalkanku ! SIAL !

**Ling tong POV**

Wow, ini pertama kalinya Xiahou Mei berlaku seperti itu pada ku… padahal kalo aku kaya tadi mungkin dia sudah memukulku habis habisan.

" kenapa si Xiahou Mei ?" Tanya Hui Na yang mulai memulai pembicaraan

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menjawabnya " jadi dia dan aku tidak tau tentang apa yang terjadi kepada kakak Xiahou Mei, karena itulah… aku dan Xiahou Mei kaget melihat dia ama 'pacar'-nya Zhao yun ada di tabib..akhirnya Xiahou Mei memilih menemani kakaknya dulu" jawab ku ngaur sekali.

" oh jadi gitu… pantasan saja dia wajahnya sedih banget ketika terakhir kali ketemu ama aku…" kata Hui Na langsung mengangukan kepala bertanda kalau dia itu mengerti.

Saat itu kami langsung dijengat oleh strategis nggak jelas yaitu Lu Xun. Entah kenapa dia memberikan ku tatapan geram sekali dan membuatku gemeteran bukan main kemudian perlahan tapi pasti dia kemudian menyapaku

" Hi Ling Tong…" sapa Lu Xun dengan nada cemburu

" hi Lu Xun ?" balas ku dengan nada yang bener bener nggak enak

" sedang berduaan dengan Hui Na ? " Tanya Lu Xun seperti lagi mengintrograsi orang

Kemudian aku pun nyari alas an yang bener bener tepat untuk menghentikan amarah kutu kupret ngak jelas ini " um… sebenernya bukan berduaan sih anu, kami cuman jalan jalan saja abis ngantar Xiahou Mei ke kakaknya !"

Lu Xun kemudian terdiam sebentar kemudian aku pun mau memulai pembicaraan dengannya " jadi Lu.."

" dia bersamaku.." respon Lu Xun yang langsung 'memegang' tangan Hui Na dan membuatku shock sekali

" hah ?"

" Dia bersamaku, kami sedang sibuk permisi…" kata Lu XUn langsung membawa 'kabur' Hui Na dan meninggalkan ku yang langsung terbengong sambil menggaruk kepalaku melihat sikapnya. " apakah aku sudah gila ?" Tanya ku yang kemudian disambut dengan pukulan dari arah belakang, siapa lagi kalau buakn Xiahou Mei yang memukulku.

" XIAHOU MEI !" teriakku yang kemudian berbalik untuk melihatnya, aku kira wajah cemberut akan ia keluarkan. Ternyata aku salah, melainkan sebuah tangisan selayaknya anak kecil yang kedua kalinya aku lihat dari wajahnya… " ada apa ?" Tanya ku…

" apakah kakakku bahagia ?" Tanya Xiahou Mei pada ku dengan air mata yang benar benar tulus. Aku ingin menjawabnya tapi aku juga tak bisa, karena aku… aku juga tidak tau apa jawabannya. " pacarnya… dia akan mati…" kata Xiahou Mei, aku langsung shock..

" itu tak akan pernah terjadi…" kata ku yang lansgung mencium dahinya.

**Bersambung **


	9. Diamond 2

Chap 9: Diamond 2 Cao piXXiao Aling

Otak gue beku ! sumpah… ini semua karena gue kebanyakan minum es XD ! okeh, kita sekarang ngomongin soal **Ass-kicking Bodyguard** dan **Ass-Kicking Prince** ! hope you Enjoy… * nggak semangat *

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Emang nggak salah kok, Cao pi memang pangeran yang berbakat dan juga lumayan keren setelah Noctis di daftar Author kita ( siapa yang nanya ? ). Okeh, entah emang Cao pi pangeran yang teralu berani dia udah ada di Main Camp yellow orang tentara mulai menyerang dari belakang tetapi… Cao pi tetap tenang kenapa karena..

" AKU DATANG UNTUK MELINDUNGIMU !" teriak Xiao Aling yang keluar entah dari mana dan langsung melindungi Cao pi di belakangnya.

" hm… musuh satu lagi… anak anak ku… tetaplah bertahan… mereka berdua hanya dua orang remaja yang tidak tau soal kebenaran yang sebenarnya…" ceramah si anjrit pemimpin Yellow Turban ( lupa gue namanya )

" hm… kalau begitu…" kata Cao pi yang kemudian diam dan konsentrasi. Seketika itu, benda benda disekitarnya seperti air kemudian berterbangan dan kemudian membekukan hampir 100% dari tentara beku. Memang, Cao pi bisa dikategorikan Ass-Kicking Prince semantara Xiao Aling Ass-Kicking Bodyguard.

" Cao pi.. apa yang kita akan lakukan ?" Tanya Xiao Aling siap dengan long sword nya yang kayanya Female Version Sword dari cao pi ( apaan tuh ? kaya Lightning ama Noctis dari Final Fantasy XIII gitu ? *ditonjok karena nggak nyambung* )

" kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan…" kata Cao pi dengan nada 'Cold Prince' miliknya.

Dua orang itu kemudian berlari sambil menyerang mungkin 1000 orang/prajurit dengan sekali tebas (lol, Lebay amat ! berarti ini Lightning and Noctis DW Version *ditembak dikepala ama Lightning dan Noctis dan lalu kepala dipotong ama Cao pi dan Xiao Aling* ). Seketika itu, tinggalah pemimpin Yellow Turban yang sendirian disitu kagak ada yang bisa meng-aid ria. Dan seketika itu, pedang dua orang sahabat itu mulai berlumuran darah dari pemimpin yellow turban yang menandakan jika mereka telah memenangkan pertarungan. Setelah itu, senyuman menghiasi wajah dua orang itu… Cao pi kemudian menatap Xiao Aling yang tertawa kecil mengagap apa yang mereka lakukan itu Lucu sampe membuat Cao pi beneran terpana oleh tawa Xiao Aling.

" heh ? ada apa kak Cao pi ?" Tanya Xiao Aling yang kemudian menyadarkan Cao pi dari day-dreaming nya.

" hah ? oh nggak apa apa… aku cuman… ayo kita kembali ke Main camp… kau sepertinya terluka…" kata Cao pi sambil menyentuh lengan Xiao Aling dengan pelan agar tidak melukai Xiao Aling sedikitpun.

Melihat tingkah Cao pi yang sedikit Salting ketika membawa Xiao Aling kembali ke main camp goncengan diatas kuda pangeran Wei itu. Wajah dua orang itu otomatis merah. Dan kembali Normal karena Jaim abis ama orang orang di main Camp. Orang orang disana yang udah denger kalo Cao pi dan Xiao Aling lah yang membunuh ketua yellow turban yang sok kaya Pastur di gereja. Memberikan pujian, ucapan selamat dll kepada mereka berdua. Cao pi cuman membalas dengan sikap Dingin itung itung Jaim lah. Menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya yang malu, dan takut ( noctis abis *dibunuh Cao pi dan Noctis * ) kemudian diam diam Cao pi mencoba mencuri curi pengelihatannya ke Xiao Aling yang dikerumuni banyak cowok yang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Xiao Aling mah kagak pernah Jaim, dia memang selalu aja ceria dan selalu tersenyum kepada setiap orang termasuk Cao pi. Pokoknya, dia adalah cewek yang paling beda dari pada semua cewek yang Cao pi kenal. Cao pi sebenarnya memang suka dari dia dari kecil apalagi pas pertemuan pertamanya itu loh… saat Xiao Aling muji Cao pi yang ia anggap keren dari pada pangeran dari negeri lain ( nanti kita bahas di X-tra Screen *dibunuh Sun Quan, Sun Ce, dan Liu Chan * ). Kemudian setelah dikasih ucapan selamat besar besaran dari orang SKSD semua dua orang sejoli itu ( sejoli whoho…*ditendang* ) menuju ke tabib untuk berobat. Ketika itu, Aling luka di bagian lengannya itu mengobati dirinya sendiri. Cao pi mah yang kagak ngerti soal obat obatan cuman berbengong ria disitu melihat Xiao Aling mengobati luka diri sendiri

" kamu nggak mau aku panggilkan tabib ?" Tanya Cao pi khawatir dengan luka Xiao Aling

" hehe tenang aja ini cuman luka kecil !" kata Xiao Aling sambil membungkus lukanya dengan perban.

Cao pi yang liat itu langsung aja ( thank's untuk orang orang SKSD itu yang memberikan ruang khusus mereka berduaan ). Cao pi menarik Xiao Aling mendekatinya dengan lembut dan kemudian menciumnya… ( YA ALLAH BUKAN TONTONAN ANAK ANAK *ditembak lagi* ).

Setelah itu, adegan yang tak berlangsung selama satu jam itu membuat wajah Xiao Aling merah. Sama kaya Cao pi yang kemudian mengatakan satu hal " itu… itu… aku mencium mu karena aku ingin meminta maaf padamu karena melukai mu tadi… dan lagi…" kata Cao pi yang mulai Cari alas an ria " kamu manis sih…"

Kemudian pangeran dari Wei itu dengan wajah merah itu kemudian meninggalkan Xiao Aling disitu. Xiao Aling wajah nya merah banget… kemudian dia pun mengipasi mukanya dan kemudian menarik napasnya " okeh Aling… tenangkan dirimu… cowok yang kamu sukai baru saja mencium mu ! tenangkan diri okeh ??? bagus…" guman bodyguard Cao pi itu.

Setelah itu, beberapa jam sesudahnya. Xiao aling berjalan mencari Cao pi, Xiao Aling tau pasti dia lagi belajar di ruang perpustakaan Akhirnya dia menengagetkan Cao pi yang lagi asik asik membaca " kak cao pi…???"

" ASTAGA !" teriak cao pi yang kemudian menjatuhkan buku yang ia pegang ke tanah.

Kemudan dua orang itu cepat cepat mengambil buku itu sampe pegangan tangan *ditembak lagi gua * " maaf…" kata Cao pi dengan wajah merah

" hehehe… nggak apa apa kok !" kata Xiao Aling tersenyum sambil mengaruk garuk kepalanya. Seketika itu pandangan Xiao Aling beralih ke Hui Na yang ditarik tarik oleh Lu Xun. " kak Cao pi…"

" hm, ???"

" bisa kah kau mengatakan ini dunia mimpi ?" Tanya Xiao Aling yang membuat Cao pi terkejut dan menarik perhatiannya karena penasaran dengan pertanyaan Xiao Aling

" memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Cao pi dengan pandangan penuh Arti ke Xiao Aling yang lagi melihat ke luar jendela.

Perlahan mulut Xiao Aling kebuka bersamaan dengan itu Cao pi semakin penasaran dengan kalimat Xiao Aling berikutnya. Tetapi jawaban yang Cao pi denger itu sangat meleset dari keinginannya ketika Xiao Aling menunjuk Hui Na dan Lu Xun " lihat.." kata Xiao Aling dan bikin Cao pi kecewa berat dan langsung menjawab sambil ngucek matanya "Aku harap taman bunga nggak kebakar… "

" setuju !" kata Xiao Aling sambil menganguk.

Cao pi kemudian kembali focus dengan bukunya. Kemudian Xiao Aling memecahkan kesunyian dengan ciuman di pipi Cao pi dan bikin muka Cao pi merah " XIAO ALING !?!??!?!??!" teriak Cao pi malu berat sambil megang pipinya

" itu hadiah dariku… karena kak Cao pi mencium ku dan mengatakan kalau aku manis… belum lagi… kak Cao pi ganteng sih…" kata Xiao Aling membalas semua kalimat Cao pi. Melihat itu, Cao pi cuman diam sambil menatap Xiao Aling yang meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan riang gembira karena telah membalas ciuman miliknya tadi.

" _Xiao Aling… jika kita kembali ke Wei… aku akan menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya… aku janji…_" kata Cao pi dalam hati masih dengan muka merah dan memegang pipinya.

**Bersambung**

**SELSAI ! MUAHAHAHHAHA tinggal satu Chap lagi buat Spades, Love, Cloved/Clubs, dan Diamond dan tamat MUAHAHAHHAHA ( dan setelah itu sayang akan mengupdate Fate/Stay NightXDynasty Warrior dan Villa Vanilla ) dan untuk X-tra Screen **

**X-tra screen : Dimond – Memories of the Past**

Pertemuan mereka Cao pi dan Xiao Aling hanya berlangsung dengan singkat. Tetapi hal itu masih ada terkenang dikepala Cao pi. Cao pi menghela napasnya dan mulai mengenang hal itu…

Ketika itu, umur Cao pi baru 7 tahun dan Xiao Aling baru 6 tahun. Pas saat hari ulang tahunnya, Cao pi lelah melayani tamu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan yang ada lukisan keluarganya. Seketika itu, dia melihat seorang cewek cantik rambut pendek memakai baju biru ( dibaca gaun biru ) melihat ke lukisan keluarganya. Cao pi tidak berani menegurnya Cos' karena sebenarnya dia bukan capek melayani tamu… tapi ia malu dan sangat takut jika dilihat orang banyak. Kemudian gadis itu mulai menoleh ke Cao pi secara perlahan lahan….

" kak Cao pi juga suka kesini ?" Tanya cewek itu tersenyum manis

" er…"

" aku suka melihat lukisan ini… aku merasa seperti ayah dan ibu ku yang jarang dirumah ada di sampingku… walaupun dilukisan ini hanya terlukis keluarga kak Cao pi. Tapi aku merasa jika aku ada disalah satu lukisan itu…oh ya, perkenalkan aku Xiao Aling…" kata Xiao aling mengulurkan tangannya untuk salaman

" ah… iya… aku Cao pi…" kata Cao pi menyambut salaman itu.

" ahahaha… pangeran Cao pi pasti akan menjadi raja yang baik… dan oh ya, jangan beri tau oleh orang tua ku jika aku tidak hormat pada kak Cao pi… aku pergi dulu ! dah…" kata Xiao aling kemudian meninggalkan Cao pi yang berwajah merah itu sendirian diruangan itu dengan wajah merah…

" Xiao Aling jadi itu namamu ??? tenang saja… aku akan berjanji padamu kalau aku akan menjadi raja yang baik " kata Cao pi tersenyum senang.

Sejak itulah, Cao pi bisa berkenalan dengan gadis yang sangat berbeda dari gadis yang pernah ia temui. Perlahan lahan tapi pasti, Cao pi yakin bisa menjadi raja yang baik jika dia menjadi pendampingnya.

**END**


	10. Spades Ending

Chap 10 : Spades Zhao yun x Xiahou Fang

Yay… Endingnya Spades…setelah ngomong soal Ass-Kicking Bodyguard dan Ass-Kicking Prince kita beralih ke Ass-Kicking General dan soft little girl ( wtf ??) ending… sedih banget… makan aja sekalian eskrim hehehehe *dibunuh *

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

_Yesterday…_

_We discovered love,_

_Gently unfolding in our heart,_

_Whispering of the Joy to come_

Sakit misterius Zhao yun emang semakin parah, belakangan ini dia suka batu berdarah gitu tau **(dibakar deh gue)**. Hari ini sama saja seperti kemarin, tapi ini lebih parah lagi. Zhao yun hampir aja jatuh pingsan… kalo nggak di tolong ama Xiahou Fang dari belakang dia mungkin sudah jatuh ketanah.

" Tuan Zhao yun… kau tidak apa apa ?" Tanya Xiahou Fang khawatir.

Zhao yun yang membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Xiahou Fang. Saat ia menatap Xiahou Fang ia pun hanya memberikan senyuman bertanda 'semua akan baik baik saja' dan kemudian, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Xiahou Fang yang khawatir.

" tuan Zhao yun…" kata Xiahou Fang pelan sekali dan hampir nyaris nggak didengar ama semua orang.

Xiahou Fang ngumpul ngumpul ama temen temennya tanpa Zhao yun begitu ada yang nanya si Xiahou Fang dengan simple menjawab " dia sedang sakit…" dengan wajah yang tidak biasa.

Lu Xun dan Hui Na yang ngeliat itu **( cerita nya ini pas kaya persiapan acara Liu Bei nikah ama Sun Shang Xiang gitu… gimana jelasinnya ya ? um… kira kira aja deh lu semua *dibakar*)** langsung curiga. Walaupun sakit separah apapun, Zhao yun pasti bakalan dating buah Gath gitu **(alah, kaya forum PLI aja *dibunuh* ) **Lu Xun dan Hui Na langsung saling melirik satu sama lain. Memberikan sinyal kalo mereka harus ngobrol penting buat nanti.

" Fang Fang,… " panggil Hui Na " kamu tau Zhao yun sakit apa ?" Tanya Hui Na yang lagi demen manggil si Zhao yun langsung namanya aja.

"…" Xiahou Fang terdiam, dia menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang tak enak seperti tidak ingin memberi tau penyakitnya Zhao yun ato malahan dia juga nggak tau apa penyakit Zhao yun derita.

" kak Xiahou Fang tab…" sebelum Xiahou Mei menyelesaikan kata katanya Ling Tong dengan cepat menyumpal mulut Xiahou Mei dengan kue. " BUH ! KAK LING TONG JAHAT !" teriak xiahou Mei yang kemudian meninju Ling Tong ampe luar angkasa nggak gue bo'ong ampe jatuh ketanah dan bikin yang lain sweatdrop.

" ngomong ngomong mana Cao pi ?" Tanya Hui Na langsung ngeliat pacarnya si Xiao Aling yang barusan dilamar ama Cao pi sejam yang lalu **(OMG ! ADA WAIT ! (kok jadi nyambung Ada Wong dari Resident Evil?)) **

" dia dipanggil sama seseorang…" jawab Xiao Aling singkat sambil menoleh keatas menghindari kontak mata dari Hui Na.

Sementara itu, disuatu tempat deh si Zhao yun lagi ngobrol ama si Cao pi. " jadi…, kamu yakin kalau kamu nggak akan…."

" ya… penyakit ini sudah tak bisa aku lawan lagi… " kata Zhao yun tersenyum sudah nggak ada harapan.

" kenapa harus aku yang menyampaikan ? kenapa kau tidak sampai kan sendiri ? " Tanya Cao pi

" karena aku… hanya ingin sendirian…" jawab Zhao yun singkat padat dan jelas

Mendengar itu Cao pi langsung pergi meninggalkan Zhao yun dan mengatakan sesuatu " kau ini menyedihkan…"

_Today…_

_Our Dream will be become true,_

_Creating Memories that_

_We'll cherish for a lifetime_

Xiahou Fang lagi asik ngelamun di antara kain kain merah yang dipasang di ruangan itu. Matanya berkaca kaca, karena memikirkan si Zhao yun… seketika itu, seseorang ada yang masuk diruangan itu. Xiahou Fang tau siapa itu, ketika ia mencoba untuk berlari dan menemuinya untuk saling melihat wajah Zhao yun sekali lagi…

" tolong… berdiri saja di balik kain biru itu.." kata Zhao yun meminta…

Xiahou Fang berhenti berlari dan kemudian kedua tangannya memegang kalin biru itu " kau menghindariku ?" Tanya Xiahou Fang dengan nada suara yang lemah lembut seperti biasa

" aku tidak bisa bilang kenapa aku menghindarimu… aku hanya ingin perasaan mu tidak akan terluka jika aku pergi nanti…" kata Zhao yun menjelaskan dengan nada suara beneran nggak tega.

" jadi kenapa…" Tanya Xiahou Fang udah nada mau nangis " apakah… apakah kau ingin mati sendirian ?" Tanya Xiahou Fang lagi

Zhao yun kaget dengan pertanyaan Xiahou Fang yang selanjutnya " apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Zhao yun pura pura nggak tau gituh

" aku sudah dengar semuanya dari tuan Cao pi…" kata Xiahou Fang dengan nada pingin nangis…

" lalu… ? apa yang dia katakana ?" Tanya Zhao yun yang hanya diam

Xiahou Fang kemudian meneteskan air mata " aku sangat cemas… jika kau tidak ingin menyakitiku… biarkan aku menemanimu sampai peristirahatan mu yang terakhir… biarkan aku disamping mu… bahkan… aku mau mengantikan dirimu disurga agar kau bisa hidup didunia… aku hanya ingin bersama mu sampai akhir tuan Zhao yun…. Hidup atau pun mati…" Kata Xiahou Fang menangis sambil memegang erat kain biru itu.

" ternyata… aku memang jahat ya…" kata Zhao yun, " orang sepertiku memang sangat jahat… sampai bisa membuat orang yang ku sayangi dan ku lindungi jadi terluka… aku memang tidak cocok untuk melindungi seseorang ya…" lanjut Zhao yun tersenyum lemah.

" Kenapa ?" Tanya Xiahou Fang yang semakin menangis histeris.

Tangan Zhao yun yang mulai perlahan lahan lemah itu kemudian memeluk Xiahou Fang yang masih menangis…. Mereka berpelukan… diantara kain yang seperti memisahkan mereka.

" kenapa…?" Tanya Xiahou Fang lagi yang benar benar tak kuat lagi menahan perasaannya yang begitu dalam.

" maafkan aku…" kata Zhao yun yang kemudian memeluk si Xiahou Fang semakin erat.

" aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu…" kata Xiahou Fang

" aku juga begitu… aku sangat mencintaimu…" balas Zhao yun

_Tomorrow…_

_I will begins a New Journey_

_With out your hand,_

_To explore a world with my promise_

Mungkin hari ini beneran hari terakhir si Zhao yun hidup didunia. Kondisinya makin buruk belakangan ini… darah di jarinya akibat bekas luka goresan bunga pemberian Xiahou Fang. Entah kenapa, hari ini Zhao yun kayanya hilang dari kamarnya.. padahal, dia hari ini harus diobatin juga ato nggak… hidupnya akan tamat…

Sementara itu, disebuah taman bunga … seorang cewek lagi enak enakan duduk sambil metik bunga buat pernikahan Liu Bei ama Sun Shang Xiang nanti. Ia tidak menyadari seseorang yang ia cintai akan datang kesana… padahal tidak ada seorang yang tau soal taman bunga favorite nya kecuali satu orang…

" Tuan Zhao yun…." Kata Xiahou Fang langsung berdiri dan menatap Zhao yun

Zhao yun tersenyum lemah… dia terlihat kelelahan, wajahnya pucat… sebelum dia jatuh ketanah. Xiahou Fang kemudian menyambutnya dengan pelukan yang hangat. Kemudian Xiahou Fang membaringkan si Zhao yun seperti biasa jika mereka berdua di taman bunga.

" tuan Zhao yun… apakah kau baik baik saja ?" Tanya Xiahou Fang panic

" ahaha…Xiahou Fang… senang bisa melihat mu… untuk terakhir kalinya…" kata Zhao yun dengan suara yang lemah seperti tak kuat lagi untuk menutup matanya.

" apa maksud mu ?" Tanya Xiahou Fang awalnya tak mengerti.

" aku hanya ingin bersama mu… boleh ?" tanya Zhao yun sekali lagi…

" ba… baiklah…" kata Xiahou Fang dengan iba..

Seketika itu, dua orang itu lalu berdua di taman bunga Shu itu. Zhao yun sepertinya benar benar tidak kuat lagi untuk membuka matanya… Xiahou Fang yang tau hal itu kemudian mencoba untuk tak menangis.

" kenapa… kenapa kau menangis ??" Tanya Zhao yun

" aku… aku… tuan Zhao yun… " kata Xiahou Fang menahan tangisnya

" sth…tolong… jangan bilang apapun… aku sangat mencintaimu… tolong… jangan tangisi kepergianku…" kata Zhao yun perlahan lahan menutup matanya setelah berciuman untuk terakhir kalinya dan kemudian tidur panjang di pangkuan Xiahou Fang.

" tuan Zhao yun ??? Zhao yun…" panggil Xiahou Fang tapi tak ada jawaban tangisan Xiahou Fang pecah menangisi kepergian Zhao yun. " maaf… aku sangat menyesal…" kata Xiahou Fang " aku sangat mencintaimu… aku berjanji… akan terus mengingatmu sampai akhir nanti "lanjut Xiahou Fang sambil menangis mengantarkan Zhao yun keperistirahatan terakhirnya.

_Forever…_

_I will miss you Forever_

_And ever…._

**END**

Ada yang mau neraktir gua es krim rasa coklat ? *ditendang ama pembaca*


	11. Love Ending

Chap 11 : Hui Na X Lu Xun Ending

Akhirnya, gue dapet puisi lagi ! thank god ! buku puisi 'Aku harus mencintaimu' yang ada di perpustakaan kota * sujud sujud didepan perpustakaan 'markas' Author cari ide * Enjoy… disini… thank's to Hui Na yang bikin suratnya sendiri ! *nangis lebay + ditendang *

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

_Apakah surat ku terlambat tiba di tanganmu ?_

_Atau bahkan ia tersesat di tebing tebing lautan._

_Terhempaskan angina ke padang Savana. _

_Lalu singgah di kuil kuil negri Cina ?_

" Lu Xun ! lepasin !" kata Hui Na mencoba bebas dari Lu Xun yang menariknya kedalam sebuah taman bunga disana.

" Bentar dulu !" kata Lu Xun

" KENAPA SIH KAMU ??" teriak Hui na yang kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan Lu Xun dengan paksa.

" OKEH ! LUPAKAN SAJA ! " teriak Lu Xun yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan Hui Na yang langsung terbengong dibentak Lu Xun dengan wajah merah dan masang wajah nggak tega ngebentak dia dan bikin dia sendiri berwajah merah.

Akhirnya dari pada dia kaya orang gila gitu disitu akhirnya di pergi menemui si Xiao Aling yang tingkah lakunya kaya abis melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan bersama seseorang tadi.

" Xiao Aling…" kata Hui Na yang kelihatan lagi stress banget

" ya ??" Tanya Xiao Aling yang langsung menoleh melihat Hui Na

" kamu kenapa ?" Tanya Hui Na yang ngeliat si Xiao Aling yang kayanya teralu bersemangat karena suatu hal.

" hahahahhaa… aku nggak apa apa ! bye !" kata Xiao Aling langsung kabur dengan mau lari kesuatu tempat.

" TUNGGU ! jangan tinggalkan aku..!" teriak Hui Na yang langsung memeluk si Xiao Aling supaya kagak bisa kabur dari belakang karena Hui Na minta bantuan ama Xiao Aling yang dia anggap sudah berpengalaman.

" apa sih ! aku mau pergi ketempat Cao pi dulu !" kata Xiao Aling cari alas an supaya hui Na mau lepas

" TIDAK ! TIDAK ! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU…." Teriak Hui Na yang melihat Xiao Aling kabur dari dirinya.

Dan sukses lah si Hui Na ditinggal sendirian di koridor yang langsung bengong sendiri nggak tau mau ngapain disitu. Seketika itu, Hui Na langsung berlari ke Xiahou Mei yang lagi kelihatan nggak semagat disitu.

" Xiahou Mei.. ! aku minta bantuan !" kata Hui Na

" sedang tidak bisa diganggu ! bye…" kata Xiahou Mei yang langsung masuk kamar dan menutup pintu kenceng kenceng sekali dan sekali lagi bikin Hui Na kehilangan harapan dari temen nya.

Akhirnya ia berjalan sambil kagak punya harapan sama sekali disitu. Akhirnya dia ngeliat si Xiahou Fang yang lagi 'bengong' di taman bunga sendirian dengan wajah kagak ada harapan Hidup. Si Hui Na mah langsung nggak mikirin apapun langsung menyerbu ke Xiahou Fang buat minta saran.

" Xiahou Fang…" panggil Hui Na dengan nada takut takut dan langsug berfikir dalam hati " _pasti dia akan marah ama aku… soalnya kan dia kelihatannya lagi sibuk_"

" hm.. Hui Na ada apa ?" balas Xiahou Fang beda dari perkiraan Strategi muda kita ini. Dia membalas dengan satu senyuman saja… senyuman seperti kehilangan harapan sudah.

" bisa aku minta bantuan nggak ?" Tanya Hui Na

" ya tentu…"

" kalau Xiahou Fang mau bilang suka sama seseorang gimana caranya ?" Tanya Hui Na.

Xiahou Fang hanya senyum saja dan menjawab dengan singkat " surat…"

" APA ?" teriak Hui Na tak percaya dengan jawaban Xiahou Fang.

" iya aku bilang surat…" kata Xiahou Fang yang langsung menatap Hui Na yang bershock ria dengan apa yang dia katakana.

" apakah hal itu yang Xiahou Fang lakukan ketika mengatakan perasaan sama Tuan Zhao yun ?" Tanya Hui Na shock dan bikin Xiahou Fang berwajah muram.

" …. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan perasaanku padanya…" jawab Xiahou Fang dengan wajah muram

" oh maaf… ngomong ngomong kenapa Xiahou fang tau kalau Surat bakalan ampuh ?" Tanya Hui Na

" ahaha… aku hanya mengikuti saran orang tua ku…" jawab Xiahou Fang sambil tertawa dan langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk " kalau boleh…aku permisi… dan semoga beruntung membuat surat untuk Lu Xun…" lanjut Xiahou Fang yang lansgung kabur.

" ya…APA !? KOK XIAHOU FANG BISA TAU !?" teriak Hui Na shock ria.

_Suratku hanya membawa sekerat luka _

_untukmu yang tengah menyulam hidupku_

_Manaklukkan Carut Marut dunia _

_Yang kian pongah_

Ketika itu, cuaca sedang mendung jadi Hui Na sekarang berada di ruang strategis dengan alat tulisnya. Ia mencoba untuk mencari ide untuk kalimat kalimat di 'surat cinta'-nya yang akan ia berikan pada Lu Xun yang sekarang lagi keluyuran di istanah Wu ( ceritanya mereka udah kembali ke Istanah Wu ). Wajah Hui Na benar benar menunjukan kalau dia berfikir keras untuk bisa menyusun kalimat yang tepat untuk suratnya. Sesekali dia menulis disebuah kertas dan kemudian ia buang ketika tulisan nya tidak sesuai keinginannya atau dia anggap tidak bagus.

" ya tuhan…. Apa yang aku harus tulis kepada anak itu ? " gerutu Hui Na yang kemudian menggeleng kepalanya kemudian tiba tiba dia mendapat Ide dan " sebaiknya aku tulis dengan cara ku sendiri saja…" lanjut Hui Na

Berjam jam berlalu dan Hui Na baru saja menyelesaikan 'surat Cinta mematikan' miliknya. Begitu melihat hasilnya Hui Na menarik napas dan kemudian membuat Surat itu jadi bola kertas dan meleparkannya keluar Jendela dan alhasil Surat itu mengenai seorang cowok berambut coklat ( atau Hitam rambutnya Lu xun ? ) yang lagi asik jalan disitu.

" apaan neh ?" gerutu Lu Xun yang langsung mengambil kertas itu dan langsung membacanya ( holy god ) " astaga…" koment Lu Xun.

_16 September 200 AD_ (yah... itu kejadiannya kan pas tahun 200 AD...)

_Dear manusia terbrengsek se-China,  
Halo, orang gila! Apa kabar? Moga2 nggak baik-baik selalu dan nggak sehat-sehat selalu!_

Yah... daripada basa-basi percuma, mending langsung ngomong aja. Lagian ngapain juga menghabiskan waktu buat orang sotoy kayak kamu...

Kamu tahu, nggak? Sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di istana Wu ini, rasanya aku yang dulunya gadis sopan dari keluarga Wang sekarang jadi nggak tahu aturan gara-gara orang brengsek macam kamu yang nggak tahu adat. Jujur aja aku nggak percaya kamu itu dari keluarga Lu yang terkenal berbudaya dan berpendidikan tinggi itu...

Kalo aku rasa, kamu itu bener-bener mirip bajak laut, perampok, apalah terserah...

Sudah getu, sotoy pula. Merasa kamu yang paling pintar...

Ngebos...

Sok jagoan...

Suka cari gara2...

Cari perhatian...

Semau gue...

Gaje...

Aneh, kenapa orang sebrengsek kamu bisa hidup di dunia ini? Apa orang brengsek di dunia ini masih kurang? Apa Tuhan sudah kehabisan ide buat menciptakan manusia sehingga manusia yang muncul kayak kamu? Parahnya, kenapa di China yang seluas ini kamu tinggal di Wu? Dan lebih detailnya, kenapa kamu ada di dekatku?!

Dan parahnya lagi...

...

...kenapa aku bisa suka sama kamu?

Aku bener-bener bingung harus gimana. Nggak ketemu kamu bikin aku jengkel setengah mati sangking kangennya. Tapi kalo ketemu kamu lebih jengkel lagi, tau?! Sangking parahnya, setiap kali aku melakukan apapun, pasti yang kebayang cuma mukamu yang sok innocent itu aja! Bahkan pas waktu aku lagi konsentrasi penuh bikin strategi, lagi-lagi kamu yang muncul di otakku sampai kertasku itu isinya bukan strategi lagi tapi gambarmu yang aku gambar sendiri! Untung aja sampai sekarang Master Zhou Yu sama Master Lu Meng nggak tahu...

Aneh. Sejak kejadian kapan itu, baru aku sadar sesuatu. Ternyata aku bener-bener suka sama kamu. Kamu kira aku bercanda, ya? Demi ribuan strategi di sepanjang sejarah China aku bersumpah kalo aku nggak sedang main-main! Aku sendiri sebenarnya nggak sadar ini perasaan apa, tapi aku suka sekali dekat sama kamu. Mau jadi musuh lah, mau jadi temen lah, mau jadi strategis bareng lah, yang penting asal aku bisa melihat kamu aja nggak apa, deh.

Sial! Suka sama kamu membuat aku sial delapan belas turunan! Entah kenapa aku bisa nulis surat kayak gini ke kamu. Dan entah kenapa juga surat ini akhirnya aku serahkan ke kamu.

Pertanyaan yang sama juga, kenapa kamu bisa bernafas dengan bebas di udara, sementara apa kamu tahu kalo aku ketemu rasanya nafasku langsung sesak dan sampai beberapa tabib istana perlu dipanggil supaya aku nggak mati kekurangan udara? Ini memang nggak adil!

Kalo begini terus lama-lama aku bisa mati! Sekarang langsung aja, deh! Sebenarnya walaupun sedikit, apa kamu juga merasakan hal yang sama kayak aku? Eh, jangan ke-ge-er-an ngira aku ini lagi nembak kamu! Aku ini cuma tanya aja, kok! Biasanya kan kamu sok tahu kalau ditanyai apa-apa. Aku bener-bener pengen tahu jawabanmu!

Kalo kamu bilang nggak, ya sudah. Kesimpulannya perasaanku ini cuma bohongan aja... lagipula kamu kan rivailku? Mana mungkin aku merasa kayak gini ke kamu?  
Tapi kalo kamu bilang iya... jujur aja aku juga nggak tahu harus gimana...

Sepenuh hati aku berharap kamu jawab nggak, tapi sepenuh hati juga aku berharap kamu jawab iya

Your Rival,

Hui Na

Mau tau apa yang Lu Xun lakukan ? dia hanya diam seribu bahkan bermiliar bahasa melihat Surat itu kemudian dengan cepat dia langsung berlari kedalam ruang Strategis dengan marah marah..

" WANG HUI NA !!!" teriak Lu Xun sekenceng mungkin dan bikin kaca kamar Sun Shang Xiang pecah, air di kolam aer bergoyang dan membuat Ling Tong dan Xiahou Mei kaget, sampe karena dasyatnya semua barang keramik langsung pecah ( lebay ).

" ADUH ! KAGAK USAH TERIAK DEH !" balas Hui Na sambil nutup kuping.

" APA YANG KAMU MAKSUD DENGAN INI ???" teriak Lu Xun sambil meremas dan menunjukan surat yang ia baca tadi ke Hui Na yang langsung shock, diem, dan cari alas an.

Karena nggak punya alas an, si Hui Na diam saja dan menatap Lu Xun dengan penuh arti. Lu Xun yang udah kelihatan urat urat di kepalanya langsung menarik napasnya dan bilang sesuatu yang tak terduga oleh Hui Na…

" DENGAR YA !" teriak Lu Xun dengan volume suara yang dikecilkan jadi 5 ( what the ) " kamu mau tau JA-WA-BA-N ku ?" lanjut Lu Xun yang kemudian menarik napasnya dan mendekati Hui Na. tangannya kemudian seperti mau memukul Hui Na, tapi dia langsung memeluknya dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada yang lembut di telinga Hui Na " aku juga suka ama kamu kok…"

Seketika itu, Hui Na berwajah merah dan langsung memeluk Lu Xun. Bersamaan dengan itu, cuaca jadi nggak mendung lagi secara ajaibnya dan seketika itu pula guru kita yang sangat jahit Zhou yu dan Lu meng lagi asik asik ngintip di atas pohon.

" sudah aku bilang mereka cocok…" kata Lu Meng

" ya… ! kamu bener juga ! nanti kita akan tunggu kapan mereka menikah…" kata Zhou yu tersenyum

" tuan Zhou yu dan tuan Lu Meng… ngapain anda berdua diatas pohon ?" teriak Xiahou Mei bersama Ling Tong dan bikin Zhou yu dan Lu Meng panic

" APA ??" teriak Hui Na dan Lu Xun yang langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka

" ADUH !KALIAN INI MENGGANGU ACARA AJA !" teriak Lu meng

"u oh…"

Dan terjadilah perang dunia kedua. Melihat itu Hui Na dan Lu xun cuman ketawa kecil dan kemudian saling menatap dan ciuman \(///)/

_Suratku, tidakkan sampai di tangamu ?_

_Atau bahkan ia tersesat di negri Khayangan _

_Dibaca para dewa dan dewi._

_Tapi semoga, mereka mengabarkannya padamu_

_Lewat angin dan gigilnya cuaca_

**END**

**Seandainya yang namanya ujian tak pernah ada di muka bumi ini **


	12. ClovedClubs Ending

**SLCD : Clubs/Clover – Ling TongXXiahou Mei**

**Lol, Set Me Free… gua kebanyakan denger lagu ini jadi gua masukin aja di cerita ini di bagian Ling TongXXiahou Mei a.k.a Clover MUAHAHAHAH dan sekali lagi gue potong dikit aja Lirycnya *di tendang * ENJOYYYYYYY ( sambil mewer (?)) **

_**Don't hold me back but don't leave  
Won't you set me free ?  
**_

" Sudah lah…" kata Xiahou Mei yang ngomong dihadapan si Ling Tong di taman kerajaan Wu itu dengan nada yang bikin Ling Tong nggak enak.

" hah ? maksud mu apa Xiahou Mei ?" Tanya Ling Tong kebingungan sendiri ketika melihat Xiahou Mei yang masang wajah serem seperti ingin memukulnya.

" kita akhiri persahabatan ini saja ! aku muak ketemu ama kak Ling Tong lagi !" kata Xiahou Mei yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Ling Tong sendirian disitu dan bikin Hati Ling Tong ancur.

" XIAHOU MEI ! TUNGGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" teriak the number one most pathetic Protagonist in SLCD ini.

_**  
Empty rooms are surrounding me  
with colours of light  
It's too soon, too soon to see  
If what we had tonight  
Won't disapper, leaving me here in the doubt  
Won't disapper, leaving me no way out  
**_

" TIDAK !~" teriak Ling Tong yang bangun dari tidurnya.

Ketika sadar kalo itu cuman sebuah mimpi aja. Kemudian Ling Tong yang ternyata tidur di ruang trategi langsung kepalanya dipukul oleh Lu Xun dengan kayu karena membuat Lu Xun kaget.

" BRENGSEK ! keras amat lu tereak !" teriak Lu Xun emosi tingkat tinggi ketika mendengar suara Ling Tong yang berteriak.

Ling tong kemudian memegang kepalanya yang abis dipukul ama Strategi muda yang baru aja jadian ama Strategi muda yang satu lagi. Ling Tong langsun noleh kearah Lu Xun yang lagi asik asik baca buku 'kompilasi strategi di Tiga negara' yang di buat dari yayangnya Hui Na. si Ling tong langsung cari topic yang itung itung buat Basa basi di ruang yang Ling Tong anggap 'penjara yang paling buruk didunia'.

" ngapain ?" Tanya Ling Tong mencari topic pembicaraan

" lu kagak liat ? gua lagi baca buku Goblok !" jawab Lu xun degan masang wajah nggak enak ke Ling Tong ampe Ling Tong cuman diam dan nggak jadi mau ngobrol ama Lu Xun.

Kemudian Ling Tong melihat kearah Luar jendela ya sekedar untuk melihat lihat sebuah pemandangan yang 'indah' buatnya dan juga sekalian sekedar iseng buat lihat pemandangan dari pada kagak ada kerjaan apa apa di dalam ruang strategis itu kecuali diliat ama si Lu xun dengan tatapan Kasar alias serem alias pokoknya serem dah. Kemudian seketika itu, Ling Tong benar benar mendapat pemandangan indah. Ketika si Xiahou Mei lewat di situ tentunya, kemudian Ling tong berlari keluar ruang Strategist buat menyapa Xiahou Mei.

_**  
All I know is if you go  
you take a part of me  
All I know is love controls  
Won't you set me free  
Won't you set me free  
Won't you set me free  
**_

" Yo, xiahou Mei main yuk !" sapa si Ling Tong yang nggak di tanggapin sedikitpun ama Xiahou Mei yang dengan santai melewati Ling Tong. " eh, Xiahou Mei kamu kenapa ?" Tanya Ling Tong yang mengejar si Xiahou Mei yang tetep santai melewati dia dengan wajah nggak berdosa.

Semakin si Ling Tong kejar semakin Xiahou Mei jauh, itulah kalmat yang tepat buat si Ling Tong yang langsung 'give up' setelah mengejar ngejar Si Xiahou Mei supaya bisa bicara ama dia. Akhirnya si Ling Tong terlihat 'terkapar' di tempat duduk di bawah pohon besar di depan ruang strategist di istanah Wu itu. Lu Xun yang melihat itu langsung sweatdrop ngeliat Ling Tong yang terkapar di tempat duduk di Wu. Lu Xun kemudian nyamperin orang yang lagi terkapar kaya ikan yang ditangkap Author.

" Kenapa lu ?" Tanya Lu Xun

" nggak apa apa… cuman… si Xiahou Mei kagak negur gua !" kata Ling Tong sudah beneran terkapar kapar Ria ditempat duduk di bawah pohon.

" loh, kenapa ? kalian berantem ? lu bikin dia marah ? ato jangan jangan lu selingkuh lagi ? " Tanya Lu Xun shock mendengar kalimat Ling Tong yang seakan akan dunia ini sudah mau kiamat baginya.

" YA NGGAK LAH ! UNTUK APA GUA SELINGKUH ?" teriak Ling Tong sambil nge-gampar Lu Xun di muka kaya kucing yang lagi bekelai.

" ya siapa tau lu selingkuh dibelakang Xiahou Mei ampe dia musuhan ama lu ?" kata Lu Xun sambil megang pipinya yang abis digampar ama Ling Tong dengan tangannya dengan keras ampe berdarah darah dan merah (lol)

" hiks… apa salahku ??" kata Ling Tong kembali 'terkapar' di tempat duduk itu ditambah lagi, dia Mojok di bawah pohon itu lagi.

" udah deh… sabar… lagi pula ini bukan akhir dari dunia kok ! masih banyak cewek lain dunia ini yang pasti nggak-separah-Xiahou-Mei !" kata Lu Xun sambil nepuk nepuk bahu Ling Tong supaya itu manusia bisa sabar untuk menrima kenyataan kalo si Xiahou Mei kayanya lagi marah ama dia.

" snif… ya tuhan.. apa salahku pada Xiahou Mei ? dan tolong Mampuskan si Kutu-kupret-ini…." Kata Ling Tong yang mojok sambil berdoa di bawah pohon ampe bikin Lu Xun emosi ketika Ling Tong berdoa soal tuhan mau mampusin dia.

Seketika itu, tangan Lu Xun memegang sebuah Pedang dan kemudian " MAMPUS KAMU LING TONG !" teriak Lu Xun dengan aura aura rada kagak enak dan api yang mulai keluar dari balik belakangnya yang mulai menyambar Ke Ling Tong.

" TIDAK ! AMPUN LU XUN !" teriak Ling Tong, sukseslah… Ling Tong di 'grape-grape' *ditampar dah Author * maksud gua… di Gebukin ama Setan api *author di tabok* maksud saya ama Kutu kupret… *dibunuh Lu Xun* EH ! maksud saya Strategist muda ini.

_**  
Empty rooms are closing in on me  
I can't find my way out  
It's too hard, too hard to breath  
And still I want to shout  
Don't leave me here, don't disappear tonight  
Don't leave me here, don't take my colours of light  
**_

Yeah… Hancur beneran hancur hati si Ling Tong karena dia kayanya 'dimusuhi' ama si Xiahou Mei yang berapa hari ini nggak mau negur dia. Ling Tong sekarang lagi mojok (sekaligus merana) di bawah pohon kaya penunggu pohon di depan rumah Author (alah). Kemudian tiba tiba bagai surat dari malaikat yang turun dari Taxi. Sebuah Surat langsung dilemparkan tepat ke muka Ling Tong dengan sangat KERAS ! CATET ! SANGAT KERAS !.

" OW ! siapa sih yang berani beraninya melempar Surat-kaleng…. ? " Kata Ling Tong langsung diem seribu bahasa ketika baca isi suratnya yang singkat banget yaitu…

' _datang ke taman bunga Wu Okay ?... ~Xiahou Yang Mei_'

Seketika itu dalam hitungan detik Ling Tong langsung menghilang dari hadapan Lu Xun yang mau nyamperin dia. " wow, dia bagusan ikut lomba lari tuh " puji Lu Xun yang melotot ria disitu.

Seketika itu, Ling Tong sampe di taman bunga Wu dan bertemu dengan Xiahou Mei yang berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan yang nggak enak ke Ling tong dan kemudian disitulah tiba tiba aja Ling Tong sadar kalo keadaan taman dan lain lain seperti ada didalam mimpinya kemarin malem lagi.

" _sial ! kok aku jadi inget mimpi ku yang kemarinnya lagi ya ?_" pikir Ling Tong yang sadar " _Jangan jangan… Xiahou Mei.. mau bilang kaya didalam mimpi ku lagi…?_" pikir Ling Tong lagi.

" sudahlah…" kata Xiahou Mei yang bikin Ling Tong keringatan Nervous.

" _jangan… JANGAN BILANG KALIMAT YANG BERIKUTNYA !!! YA TUHAN ! JANGAN BIARKAN DIA NGOMONG KALIMAT YANG ADA DI DALAM MIMPI GUAAAAA" _teriak Ling Tong dalam hati.

" aku nggak bisa Menahan perasaan ini ! KAK LING TONG BENERAN MEMBUAT AKU JATUH CINTA AMA KAKAK !" teriak Xiahou Mei sambil melemparkan sebuah Bunga merah ke pink-pink-an ke Ling Tong yang langsung nangkap.

" APA ???" teriak Ling Tong shock

" AHHHHH !!! XIAHOU MEI KESEL !!! XIAHOU MEI JADI SUKA AMA KAK LING TONG !" teriak Xiahou Mei yang langsung mendorong Ling Tong ke tanah dan memukul mukulnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ling Tong cuman senyum dan langsung meluk Xiahou Mei gitu dan kemudian ngomong " HAHAHA ! aku juga suka ama Xiahou Mei…" kata Ling Tong tersenyum.

Kemudian dua orang yang baru jadian itu melewati hari di taman bunga itu dengan tawa dan canda khas dua orang itu di temani dengan perasaan cinta yang begitu dalam diantara dua sejoli itu…

_**  
Cause all I know is if you go  
you take a part of me  
All I know is love controls  
Won't you set me free  
Won't you set me free  
**__**Won't you set me free**__****_

**END**

**lol, ending apaan neh ? *digebukin* **


	13. Diamond Ending

Chap 13 : Cao pi x Xiahou Aling

Lol, ending Diamond yang akan menjadi penutup dari cerita SLCD ini tapi eitsh… gua akan menambahkan special X-tra screen bagi anda yang bertanya Tanya soal masa depan mereka nanti… enjoy

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

_**So…**_

_**What are you Fighting for ?**_

" _selama ini… aku bertarung dan hidup… tapi, untuk apa ? dan untuk siapa ? semua itu benar benar mengangu pikiran ku ? apakah__**… aku tidak punya tujuan hidup**__ selama ini ? apakah aku mengangap aku hidup itu adalah beban ? _"

Xiao Aling menarik napas nya berkali kali sambil berbengong ria di deket kolam taman kerajaan Shu. kenapa dia berada di Shu ? karena bentar kerajaan Wei di undang ke istnah Shu buat pernikahan rajanya. Dia bengong sambil menatap Isi kolam Shu yang tenang yang di isi dengan ikan ikan mas atau ikan hias atau pokoknya ikan dah, itu sambil merenung. Merenungkan sesuatu yang benar benar menggangu pikirannya selama ini. Apa lagi kalau bukan masalah yang ia hadapi sekarang. Yaitu… selama ini, dia bertarung untuk apa ? dan untuk apa dia Hidup ? dan untuk apa selama ini dia selalu bersama pangeran dari Wei… sahabat lamanya Cao pi. Apakah ini karena terpaksa ? atau apa ? ini benar benar menggangu teman masa kecil sekaligus Bodyguard yang paling setia kepada Pangeran kerajaan Wei itu.

Ketika itu, perlahan lahan tapi pasti Cao pi berjalan mendekatinya dan kemudian tangannya lalu memegang bahu Xiao Aling yang langsung menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan ceria seperti biasa dan selalu saja membuat Cao pi yang kadang kadang kaku kaya Limbad ( alah *dibunuh Limbad* ) itu jadi nggak kaku dan ikutan senyum dengan senyuman yang tentu aja berbeda dengan senyumannya ke orang lain yang sering bikin orang bilang dia itu Pangeran jahat dan lain sebagainya ( mungkin termasuk Ivone yang sepertinya membenci sangat membenci Cao pi *dibunuh karena sok tau banget* )…

" heh ? Kak Cao pi ! ada apa ?" Tanya Xiao Aling dengan senyuman ceria ala nya yang bikin semua cowok itu lumer ( alah emangnya mentega ? *dibunuh ama koki* )

" seharusnya aku yang harus menanyaimu ada apa " kata Cao pi yang langsung ikutan Mojok ama Xiao Aling di samping kolam renang itu.

" Hah ? maksudnya ?" Tanya Xiao Aling nggak ngerti sama sekali. Dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh teman lamanya itu.

Cao pi cuman tertawa kecil dan kemudian memeluk ( dibaca mendekatkan si Xiao Aling ke dekatnya ). " kok kamu menghilang di istanah Wei ?" Tanya Cao pi dengan nada lembut banget ke Xiao Aling .

Dan otomatis membuat Xiao Aling jadi malu berat sekali karena seorang pangeran sedang berduaan bersamanya. Xiao Aling cuman diam tidak bisa berbicara apapun atau cari alas an untuk melepaskan dirinya dari cowok yang diam diam dia taksir.

" kok kamu nggak jawab ?" Tanya Cao pi

" anu… aahahaaa… aku cuman lagi ingin sendirian lagi mau merenung gitu soal kemarin hahaha…" jawab Xiao Aling sambil nervous gitu ketika di Tanya ama calon raja Wei itu.

Cao pi kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Xiao Aling Shock " aku memilih untuk tidak menjadi Raja kerajaan Wei.."

" APA ???" teriak Xiao Aling bershock ria mendengar hal itu. Sebuah kalimat yang benar benar menyadarkannya untuk apa dia bertarung selama ini.

_**Is it For Old Friend ?**_

_**For a Memories ?**_

_**For a Bright Future ?**_

" APA MAKSUD MU ???" teriak Xiao Aling yang masih bershok ria disitu.

Si Cao pi menghadapinya dengan tenang tanpa mengatakan satu kalimatpun sambil tersenyum biasa aja dan mulai mendengar kalau Xiao Aling mau ngoceh bentar lagi.

" KAMU KAN SUDAH BELAJAR MATI MATIAN ! MASA KAMU MAU BERHENTI JADI PENERUS KERAJAAN WEI ??? APA YANG KAMU PIKIRKAN SIH ??? " teriak Xiao Aling dengan nada yang lumayan kencang tapi nggak teralu kenceng ampe memecahkan semua kaca kerajaan Wei " KAMU KAN LEBIH HEBAT DARI PADA SIAPAPUN ! DIBANDINGKAN SAUDARA –SAUDARAMU… AKU ANGGAP KALAU KAULAH YANG LEBIH PANTAS MENJADI SEORANG RAJA DI WEI ! KARENA KAU SUDAH BERJUANG KERAS SAMPAI KAU TIDAK KADANG KADANG TIDAK BISA BERMAIN DENGAN KU ! DAN BELUM LAGI…" kata Xiao Aling mencoba menahan emosinya " DAN BELUM LAGI SELAMA INI…" lanjut Xiao Aling menarik napas " BELUM LAGI SELAMA INI AKU MENYUKAIMU DARI DULU !!!" teriak Xiao Aling kenceng ampe Burung burung terbang tapi nggak separah teriakan Lu Xun.

Cao pi kemudian membalasnya dengan ketawa kecil dan bikin Xiao Aling bingung " heh ? ada apa dengan… ASTAGA !" teriak Xiao Aling yang sadar kalau dia itu sudah mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang selama ini dirahasiakan oleh nya ke Cao pi. Kemudian dengan wajah merah Xiao Aling menunduk " _apa yang aku lakukan ??_" pikir Xiao Aling " _Cao pi akan membunuhku_.." lanjut Xiao Aling lagi

" ternyata kalimat itu keluar juga dari mulutmu.." kata Cao pi sambil menahan ketawanya dan kemudian menatap Xiao Aling

" Maksudnya ?" Tanya Xiao aling dengan penuh arti

" begini ya Xiao Aling… aku mau menjadi raja tapi…ada syaratnya" kata Cao pi yang mendekati si Xiao Aling ampe mukanya Xiao Aling merah banget.

_**Or Perhaps…**_

" syaratnya adalah kamu harus jadi Ratunya…" lanjut Cao pi

" EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " kata Xiao Aling yang langsung shock lagi dan lagi dan lagi dan lagi dan lagi (AH ! KELAMAAN ). Xiao Aling kemudian menarik napas dan " baiklah… aku mau.." kata Xiao Aling " aku akan menjadi ratu di Wei… sementara kamu adalah raja di Wei…" lanjut Xiao aling kemudian menggengam tangan Cao pi dan kedua orang itu tersenyum kearah masing masing dan kemudian pasangan sejoli yang Cintanya yang akan beku menjadi satu seperti es sebuah dua bulu yang di bekukan bersama menjadi monument monument itu mulai menggerakan kakinya ke Istanah Shu. Bersamaan dengan cinta mereka selama ini terpendam di hati mereka yang sangat dalam.

" _sekarang… aku tau Tujuan Hidupku… dan untuk apa aku bertarung… bukan karena kekayaan… bukan karena terpaksa… bukan karena status keluargaku… bukan karena beban yang selama ini aku kira… tetapi… semua ini karena orang yang memegang tanganku sekarang… siapa lagi kalau bukan__**.. dia**__… Cao pi… calon suamiku.._"

_**For**____**Him**__**…**_

**END**

**E-xtra Sceen : 3 years Later **

Seorang wanita memakai Gaun hijau itu berjalan sambil membawa sekeranjang bunga merah berjalan menuju kuburan seseorang. Wanita itu kemudian menaruh bunga itu sambil sembahyang gitu dan kemudian mulai bercerita seperti orang yang mati itu bisa mendengarnya.

" tuan Zhao yun…" kata wanita itu memulai ceritanya dengan senyumannya yang bagaikan malaikat " sekarang… anak Cao pi dan Xiao Aling sudah punya gigi aahaha… padahal ini baru saja beberapa bulan setelah anak mereka lahir… oh ya, Hui Na sebentar lagi melahirkan anak Lu Xun, pasti anak mereka akan pintar seperti mereka dan juga. Lalu, Xiahou Mei sebentar lagi menikah dengan Ling Tong aku sudah dapat undangannya…" lanjut Wanita itu menyelesaikan ceritanya.

" tuan Zhao yun… tenang saja perasaan ku kepadamu tidak akan pudar walaupun kematian mu yang 3 tahun yang lalu telah memisahkan kita berdua… sekarang, tuan Ma Chao pun sudah punya istri namanya Wei Feng… kamu pasti tau kan ?** ( Author note : AHEM… karena gua kagak ada nama buat istri Ma Chao jadi saya pake OOC nya Hui Na *dibunuh ama Hui Na * ) **hahaha… lagi pula spertinya aku harus pergi… selamat tinggal aku janji akan mengunjungi mu lagi…lagi pula tenang saja aku baik baik saja " kata gadis itu yang kemudian perlahan lahan pergi dari situ.

Seketika itu di balik sebuah pohon seseorang tersenyum dan kemudian perlahan lahan menghilang menjadi kupu kupu berwarna biru keperakan " aku senang kau baik baik saja.." seketika itu sosok itu kemudian lenyap dari balik pohon itu.

**END **

MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA (?)


End file.
